La Divina Pareja del Emperador Seiya X Shiryu
by EMPERATRIZPADME
Summary: SHONEN AI YAOI  SHIRYU SUFRE DESESPERADAMENTE POR NO ENCONTRAR EL AMOR Y SU CORAZON ARDE DE MELANCOLIA PODRAN SUS AMIGOS AYUDARLE... A ENCONTRAR ESA PERSONA ESPECIAL... QUE TANTO AMA DENTRO DE SU SER...
1. La Angustia de un Corazon Mortal

La Divina Pareja del Emperador.

Historia Yaoi Basada en Saint Seiya.

Seiya X Shiryu.

BY PADME ( )

" La Historia que a continuación leerás tiene elementos Lemon pero es en si una Historia Linda y Dulce y Tierna a la Vez. Los Personajes son de la Propiedad de Masami Kurumada y no me Pertenecen esta Historia es Alternativa ".

Intro.

Los Dioses Antiguos Gobernaron la Tierra pero entre ellos hubo uno que se sobresalía el Emperador de los Dioses y Dios y Emperador del Cielo y del Universo era Zeus que mientras el no regresaba su Imperio era gobernado por sus 24 Grandes Señores de la Luz y resguardado por un Enorme Ejercito de Trillones de Ángeles conocidos como los Guerreros del Cielo cada vez que el Mal regresaba a destruir su Imperio elegía a alguien de la Tierra para ser su Elegido y Gobernar durante Siglos a su Imperio como Dios y Emperador.

Tras la Batalla de los Cielos en que los 24 Grandes Señores de la Luz que junto con los Guerreros de Atena derrocaron al Supremo Señor y Emperador del Mal y Usurpador del Poder de Zeus el verdadero Zeus eligió entre los Guerreros de Atena al siguiente Gran Emperador del Cielo y Dios del Universo de entre la Orden de los 5 Grandes Guerreros de Atena uno fe el Electo ese Guerrero era el Guerrero Sagrado de Atena Seiya quien después de la Elección Imperial fue tomado por los 24 Grandes Señores y despojado de su Armadura de Atena y la Armadura Omnipotente del Emperador lo Vistió y junto con la Armadura también la Divina Ropa del Emperador entonces los 24 Señores sentaron al Emperador en el Trono iniciando el reinado de un Nuevo Zeus restableciendo el Poder del Imperio.

Capitulo I. LA ANGUSTIA DE UN CORAZON MORTAL

- Tras 2 años de la Ultima Guerra Sagrada ha pasado mucho pero mucho tiempo ahora la Tierra goza de una Enorme Era de Paz y Prosperidad en la Tierra esta florece de vida sobre ella después de ser asolada por las Grandes guerras contra los 3 Dioses malvados Poseidón, Hades y Ares y contra el Gran Emperador del Mal usurpador del Poder del Dios Supremo Zeus quien al terminar esta ultima se dio una Nueva Era de Oro para la Tierra caracterizada por el reinado desde el Imperio de los Cielos y del Universo por el Nuevo Elegido del Gran Dios Supremo Zeus quien ahora como en la Era Mitológica gobernaría y reinaría por toda la eternidad ahora el Elegido de Zeus previamente el verdadero Zeus había elegido aun Guerrero Sagrado de la Diosa y Emperatriz de la Tierra Atena llamado Seiya quien a partir de ese momento era el Emperador y Dios Supremo de los Cielos y Emperador del Imperio Universal viviendo en el Enorme Palacio Divino del Centro del Imperio rodeado y protegido por los 24 Grandes Señores de la Luz no sabiendo que en la Tierra alguien lo amaba mas que a nadie en el Universo y sufría por ellos

- En la Gran Mansión de la Emperatriz de la Tierra o su reencarnación Saori Kido donde después de la Ultima Gran Guerra Santa esta vivía protegida y rodeada de los restantes 4 Guerreros Sagrados mas Poderosos quines cada uno de ellos vivían gozando de la Nueva Era de Paz que ahora dominaba a la Tierra como al Universo pero entre todos los Guerreros Sagrados uno de ellos el Guerrero Sagrado de Atena del Dragón vivía atormentado por que a diferencia de sus amigos jamás había conocido aquel sentimiento especial conocido como amor atormentándolo día tras día.

- En su habitación del Guerrero Sagrado de Atena Shiryu del Dragón este pasaba horas y horas encerrado en esta meditando melancólicamente sobre aquellos sentimientos que ahora perturbaban a su corazón y a su ser, pero esa meditación fue interrumpida violentamente por un toque en su puerta.

- Shun y Hyoga: Toc, Toc , Shiryu ábrenos la Puerta somos nosotros Hyoga y Shun.

- Al oír a sus amigos llamarlo el melancólico Shiryu se dirige a la Puerta de su habitación para abrir la Puerta y dejar pasar a la que era una de las mas bellas Parejas de Jóvenes Novios.

- Hyoga: Por que nos llamaste a mi y a Shun de Emergencia.

- Shiryu: Por que solo ustedes dos pueden ayudarme a resolver esto que agobia a mi corazón

- Shun: Pero por que tienes esa cara de melancolía y tristeza eso no es propio de ti.

- Hyoga: Vamos confía en nosotros se que en el problemas que tengas podemos servirte de ayuda.

- Entonces el Dragón mostró una cara de un enorme dolor que asusto a Hyoga y a Shun que los asusto un poco.

- Shiryu: Me Pregunto por que el destino es tan cruel y despiadado conmigo que he hecho para merecer lo que actualmente me ocurre no se por que el destino me ha hecho merecer esto.

- En ese instante Hyoga y Shun miraban con gran terror, temor y preocupación la actitud de su amigo que de la melancolía pasaba a un gran y profundo dolor.

- Shun: Que tienes Shiryu por que de improviso cambiaste tu actitud esto nos esta preocupando.

- Entonces Shiryu aun con el dolor de su corazón respondió extrañamente.

- Shiryu: Hyoga y tu Shun los envidio a ambos por ser una de las mas de las mas bellas parejas de jóvenes novios.

- Hyoga: Por que dices eso no te entiendo.

- Shiryu: Es la verdad autentica al terminar la Gran Batalla contra el Emperador de la Oscuridad Hades en esta gran mansión el amor llego de improviso por ejemplo ya desde antes durante la Batalla del Santuario de Atena tu te habías enamorado de Shun por lo que siempre estabas esperando el momento de declararle tu amor a ese ser que tanto amabas cuando finalmente eso ocurrió y fuiste correspondido iniciaron ambos una gran vida junto aunque en un principio Ikki no acepto su relación amorosa pero cada vez que los veo ya sea en la mansión o en la ciudad siempre se la pasan acariciándose y besándose apasionadamente creo que están hechos para estar uno cerca del otro por toda la eternidad posiblemente quizás puedan casarse ante los Dioses siendo felices para siempre.

- Shiryu: Pero no solamente ustedes sino que además parece ser que a nosotros los Antiguos Guardianes de la Diosa y Emperatriz de la Tierra Atena nos llego el amor ya que tu hermano Ikki y Jabu uno de los Grandes Guardias del Santuario se enamoraron y formaron la segunda gran pareja a tal grado que la actitud de Ikki ha cambiado radicalmente tal vez siendo por la personalidad distinta de Jabu el unicornio quién junto con Jabu recorren aquellos lugares que el Fénix solo visitaba pero que ahora comparte con Jabu como una pareja hermosa y bella.

- Mientras decía aquellas hermosas palabras. Shiryu miraba el infinito del cielo, comenzando a derramar lagrimas, que preocuparon a Hyoga y a Shun.

- Hyoga: Shiryu por que de repente comenzaste a llorar.

- Shiryu: La causa de estas lagrimas es este sentimiento de soledad.

- Hyoga: ¿ Cual sentimiento de soledad ? . Pregunto Asombrado .

- Shiryu: No solamente es esta soledad la que me oprime mi alma y mi ser sino que después de la ultima guerra sagrada he sentido un sentimiento que aun no comprendo del todo pero durante las noches en mis sueños he visto a un joven con alas blancas pero con el rostro oculto que viene a mi cuarto, a mi cama y junto a mi hace el amor, teniendo una noche maravillosa pero al despertar la realidad golpea con gran fuerzas devolviéndome a la eterna soledad y a la melancolía haciendo que me pregunte ¿ Que es el Amor y como se sentirá ?, ¿ Podré amar algún día y ser amado por un hermoso joven ?.

- Entonces Hyoga y Shun con las palabras de Shiryu no podían dar crédito a las palabras de su amigo comprendieron que el amor era la causa del dolor agudo, el sentimiento de soledad que ahora tenia pero debían ayudarlo a comprender y conocer ese hermoso sentimiento.

- Shun: Tranquilízate Shiryu déjanos ayudarte.

- Shiryu: En verdad me ayudaran.

- Hyoga: Por supuesto ya veraz que muy pronto comprenderás ese bello sentimiento que hoy habita en lo mas profundo de tu corazón veras lo hermoso que es y no solo eso sino que veraz que este mundo divino en el cual estamos hay un joven esperando por ti para estar con el por siempre.

- Después de oír tan consoladoras palabras de sus amigos. Shiryu se seco las enormes lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

- Shiryu: Se los agradezco en verdad Hyoga y Shun no saben como he sufrido por eso me alegra tenerlos como mis amigos.

- Shun: No hay de que para eso estamos

- Shiryu: Shun dime por favor con gran franqueza ¿ Que es el amor ?, ¿ Como es sentirlo en cuerpo y alma ?.

- Shun: Shiryu el amor es un sentimiento tan supremo, es tan bello y hermoso y sentirlo en cuerpo y alma es tan magnifico en si es un gran sentimiento que se da solo entre 2 personas no importando si los 2 son hombres que se desean y se quieren tan profundamente. Tener al ser amado en tus brazos sabiendo que eres correspondido por esa persona es tan espectacular pero lo mas sensacional de esto es cuando tu persona especial te besa en los labios y hace contigo el amor mas sensual con gran pasión eso es lo mas maravilloso que te puede ocurrir.

- Al oír las tiernas palabras de su gran amigo y compañero de armas Shiryu comprendió y comenzó a ver que lo que sentía en su corazón era tan bello que quizás algún día el lo podría sentir en cuerpo y alma.

- Shiryu: Hyoga entonces crees que algún día yo pueda sentir lo dicho por Shun y ser amado por alguien Pregunto de manera curiosa .

- Hyoga: ¿ Por supuesto que si ?, Shiryu yo te aseguro con toda seguridad que tu algún día sentirás ese bello sentimiento y cuando lo hagas te cambiara tu vida para siempre.

- Entonces Hyoga miro a Shiryu y se le acerco y puso su mano en un hombro.

- Hyoga: Shiryu se desde que volviste de los 5 Picos en China tu eras desde ese momento un joven reservado, callado en ocasiones, muy pensativo y reflexivo, también eres un joven que físicamente eres guapo, tu tienes un cuerpo que después de entrenar con el ultimo Gran Maestro del Santuario tienes un cuerpo que provoca envidia, eres guapo y hermoso en todo el universo divino cualquier joven con solo verte desearía ser tu pareja al instante enamorándose de ti.

- Shun: Shiryu dime a tu parecer como seria el joven ideal para ti.

- Shiryu: Pues bien si bien es cierto que no lo he pensado bien para mi seria un joven que tuviera una personalidad alegre, risueña, que le guste gozar de la vida, además desearía que en si fuera dulce, cariñoso, tierno, guapo y bello.

- Hyoga: Esa descripción que dice Shiryu me recuerdan a alguien muy conocido pero quien será. Pensó en silencio .

- Hyoga: Pro pos supuesto ya recuerdo quien es.. es.. nuestro viejo amigo y ahora Emperador del Universo es..es..Seiya de Zeus Al acordarse sus ojos se abrieron de golpe . Shiryu cuando hiciste esa descripción de ese joven ideal para ti me acorde de una persona que era igual a tu descripción.

- Entonces Shiryu se emociono ante aquella sorpresa pensando quien seria ese joven.

- Shiryu: En verdad dime Hyoga quien es ese joven Pregunto un tanto asombrado ..

- Hyoga: Aunque se el nombre de ese joven esta será una agradable sorpresa para ti el nombre de ese joven es..es..¡Seiya!.

- Shiryu: ¿Seiya ? pero como será posible que ese sea mi joven ideal pero en este instante el es un dios asimismo es el Emperador del Universo, vive en un mundo muy diferente al nuestro aunque el sea mi joven ideal que un dios ame a un mortal a mi parecer esta mal, además no se si al le gusten los chicos como a mi.

- Shun: Por supuesto que le gustan.

- Shiryu: ¿ A que te refieres Shun ?.

- Shun: Antes de la ultima batalla sagrada, en una conversación muy secreta el nos revelo apenadamente que para el las mujeres no tenían cabida en el que sus verdaderos sentimientos amorosos estaban con los chicos.

- FLASHBACK.

- Tras la ultima batalla con el Emperador Hades en un cuarto de la Casa de Sagitario Seiya junto con Hyoga y Shun platicaban acerca de sus sentimientos amorosos.

- Seiya: Oye Shun entonces lo que me cuentan en cierto, no es mentira entonces tu y Shun son pareja y desde hace tanto.

- Shun: Claro y mi hermano Ikki ya dio su consentimiento para que continuemos nuestra relación amorosa.

- Hyoga: Y tu Seiya cuando te le vas a declarar a la Emperatriz Atena.

- Seiya: Hyoga, Shun a ustedes he de confesarle una cosa muy profunda y muy confidencial.

- Shun: Que cosa es la que nos quieres decir

- Entonces Seiya inclino la cabeza un tanto avergonzado.

- Seiya: Con una voz cortante desde hace muchos años incluso antes de ser un Guerrero Sagrado yo empecé a definir mis gustos sexuales por ese motivo yo jamás me he declarado a la Diosa Atena por que mis gustos sexuales no se inclinan hacia ella, menos hacia una mujer por que para mi lo que mas me gustan en todo el cosmos la belleza, la galanura y la pureza de los jóvenes por eso siempre he mirado a los jóvenes como futura pareja para mi, por eso desde que ustedes son pareja ya no me he sentido solo siento que cuando estoy con ustedes puedo compartir este sentimiento ante ustedes.

- Hyoga: Seiya entonces tu eres como nosotros a ti te gustan los chicos yo te aseguro que esto que nos has revelado jamás lo diremos a nadie pienso que en el futuro lograras como nosotros amar y ser amado por un hermoso joven.

- Seiya: Gracias Hyoga y a ti también Shun.

- FIN FLASHBACK.

- Shiryu: lo dices en serio Shun entonces a Seiya le gustan los chicos no me mientes.

- Shun: No te mentiría y menos a ti, por que habría de hacerlo.

- Shiryu: Aun así el es un dios y yo un simple mortal nuestra relación seria una ofensa a todo orden universal.

- Shun: Shiryu pero eso es normal, yo que soy la reencarnación de Hades, el Emperador de los Muertos y Dios del Inframundo me enamore de Hyoga y hoy nuestra relación ante los dioses es respetada además si tu y Seiya logran enamorarse y te conviertes en el príncipe de los Cielos y amante del Emperador de los Dioses y del Universo eso seria aceptado por el universo entero, por los Guerreros Sagrados y en los Cielos.

- Shiryu: Quien meditando las Palabras de Shun ( Guerrero Sagrado de Andrómeda y Hades el Emperador del Inframundo ) . Tienes razón, el amor entre nosotros seria lo principal.

- Tanto tiempo habían platicado que el tiempo se fue volando que hizo que a Hyoga y a Shun se les hizo tarde así que tuvieron la necesidad de retirarse.

- Hyoga: Shiryu: tenemos que retirarnos, ya se hizo muy tarde, seguro que al irnos estarás bien.

- Shiryu: por supuesto que estaré bien, gracias por ayudarme con este difícil problema.

- Hyoga: Ojala que esta platica te haya ayudado a comprender ese sentimiento y tranquilizar tu corazón.

- Lugo de eso Hyoga y Shun se retiraron, entonces un mas calmado Shiryu se recostó en la cama de su habitación meditando todas y cada una de las palabras de sus amigos pero lo que mas pensaba era sobre su posible relación amorosa con Seiya.

- Shiryu: Seiya acaso yo estaré destinado desde la época del mito a ser tu pareja, será acaso que ahora que eres un dios y un Emperador me convierta en el Príncipe de los Cielos y compartir la eternidad contigo, sentirás lo mismo por mi.

- Shiryu: Ahora que lo pienso bien desde la Batalla Galáctica, pasando por tantas batallas un gran sentimiento hacia ti surgió, tu salvaste mi vida la primera vez que nos enfrentamos desde entonces tu y yo hemos estado juntos batalla tras batalla iba aumentando ese sentimiento tan profundo que por ti tenia ahora ese sentimiento ha renacido después de verte partir hacia los Cielos hacia tu Imperio, ese sentimiento que ahora renace en mi me lleva ahora a sentir por ti amor, además tu en verdad eres un chico muy bello, tu cuerpo ahora divino eres mi joven ideal tu eres muy alegre, risueño, cálido y tierno, pensándolo bien tu y yo seriamos una estupenda pareja.

- Shiryu: Estoy enamorado de ti, te amo, te quiero, tu eres el joven de mis sueños, ese joven con alas que siempre veo en mis sueños, cuanto quisiera tenerte entre mis manos, abrazarte, acariciarte, no importa que ahora seas un dios quiero amarte y quererte por siempre.

- Shiryu se durmió pensando lo bello que seria que el y el Emperador de los Cielos fueran una pareja, en el trayecto de la oscura noche tuvo sueños de el y Seiya juntos sin saber que el Emperador de los Cielos lo amaba desde hace tiempo.


	2. Las Confesiones del Emperador

**Capitulo II. LAS CONFESIONES DEL EMPERADOR**

- Al día siguiente de que Hyoga y Shun Hablaron Con Shiryu, mientras tanto en el Palacio – Templo del Centro del Imperio Universal: el Emperador Seiya de Zeus, Dios Supremo de los Dioses y del Cielo, sentado solo en la Cámara del Salón del Trono Imperial pasaba horas meditando sobre aquel sentimiento hacia ese mortal llamado Shiryu preguntándose el mismo si el que ahora era un dios podía amar a un mortal y a un hombre como Shiryu y si su relación seria aceptada en los cielos y ante los demás dioses.  
- De pronto la meditación del dios y Emperador fue interrumpida por uno de los Grandes Señores de la Luz, uno de los mas poderosos seres del Imperio solo superado por el poder del Emperador que venia hacia el.  
- Seiya: ¿ Quien eres tu ?.  
- Visitante: Soy uno de tus fieles sirvientes, OH mi dios y Emperador soy uno de los 24 grandes Señores de la Luz mi nombre es Kotaru.  
- Seiya: ¿ Puedo saber que estas haciendo aquí en este momento ?.  
- Kotaru: Perdón por interrumpir su meditación Emperador vine a visitarte por un momento y ver como estabas mi señor.  
- Seiya: No hay nada que perdonarte al contrario tu visita es tranquilizante para mi, disculpa Kotaru si para ti no es molestia podemos conversar tu y yo en esta Cámara del Trono pero te pido de favor que no me trates como lo has hecho como Dios y Emperador solo en esta ocasión solo llámame Seiya de acuerdo.  
- Kotaru: Si esa es tu voluntad la acatare.  
- Seiya: Lo que hoy hablare contigo no debe salir de este salón por eso deberás conservarlo con extrema cautela, deberá ser secreto tanto para los Grandes Señores de la Luz y para los Guerreros Celestiales que habitan en el Sagrado Templo del Cielo y en el resto del Imperio.  
- Kotaru: Obedeceré tu omnipotente voluntad aunque sea por toda la eternidad.  
- Kotaru, uno de los Grandes Señores de la Luz se cuestiono a si mismo por que la platica que muy pronto tendría con su Emperador – Dios tendría que ser secreta y no debía decir palabra alguna a nadie ni siquiera a sus camaradas entonces pensó que lo que le diría su Dios era muy serio para tanta reserva.  
- Seiya: Siendo así quisiera decirte un breve preámbulo antes de decirte lo mas importante.  
- El Emperador se bajo del Trono y se sentó en una de las escaleras del pedestal del Trono y pidió al Señor de la Luz que se sentara unto a el.  
- Seiya: Desde la Época Mitológica en este templo, en el Imperio Celestial y Universal y hasta la actualidad se había establecido por el Emperador Zeus que me eligió para ser el Emperador de los Cielos, el Universo y los Dioses que los Grandes Señores Luminosos y los Guerreros Celestiales que entre ellos entre 2 Guerreros Celestiales y 2 Grandes Señores por decreto celestial de Zeus que dentro del Imperio Celestial y Universal seria permitido mas que una relación de compañerismo, mas que una relación de amistad, esas relaciones iban mucho mas esa relación llegaría a lo mas alto de la unión de 2 personas: ¡ El Amor! e incluso el casamiento por parte del Gran Emperador si no me equivoco Kotaru.   
- Kotaru: Así es Seiya.  
- Seiya: Desde que termino la ultima batalla celestial y tuve que convertirme en Emperador desde este Palacio Central de este Templo y centro del Imperio Celestial y Universal he observado a unas cuantas parejas de amantes rondando por los alrededores del Palacio Central por ejemplo a ti Kotaru paseando con otro Señor de la Luz llamado Keishiro cuando los veo siempre los veo muy tomados de la mano, acariciándose sus manos turnando sus caricias en sus rostros y en su piel.  
- Al Paso que Seiya decía esas palabras Kotaru se sonrojaba.  
- Seiya: Discúlpame Kotaru por decir esas palabras anteriores que tal vez te causaron un poco de bochorno.  
- Kotaru: No tienes que pedirme perdón, es natural que ahora que eres tu un dios y cuando ves estas cosas que quizás para ti que no estas acostumbrado a ver el amor que se tienen 2 chicos como el que nos tenemos yo y Keishiro, quizás para ti es medio raro ver como 2 chicos nos acariciamos, nos besamos, nos damos flores en fechas especiales como el día de los amantes celestiales, aniversarios de cualquier índole por que quizás en la tierra en donde estabas tal vez sea prohibido eso que aquí es muy normal.  
- Seiya: Kotaru me has dejado impresionado con esas palabras al parecer conoces mucho sobre estas cosas sobre el amor y las relaciones amorosas.  
- Kotaru: bueno no tanto pero si lo suficiente.  
- Seiya: Kotaru para mi ver a 2 chicos hacer una pareja es muy hermoso, comprendo eso por que al tener al ser amado entre tus brazos y ser correspondido por esa persona es la muestra suprema y la culminación de eso es hacer el amor con 2 cuerpos casi desnudos uno cerca del otro.  
- Kotaru se impresiono al oír semejantes palabras de su dios y amo no podía concebir en su mente que ese joven ahora Emperador de los Cielos supiera lo que es el amor y su esplendor.  
- Seiya: Kotaru voy a confesarte algo que solo unas pocas personas en este universo saben. Antes de la Batalla Celestial cuando yo aun era uno de los Grandes Guerreros Sagrados de la Diosa Atena en ese lapso de tiempo siendo aun el Guerrero Sagrado de Pegaso yo internamente descubrí una condición extraña en mi pero normal en este mundo divino poco a poco me di cuenta hasta que terminé cosa que aun sigo reconociendo aunque sea un dios y a la vez Emperador aceptándolo con gran sentimentalismo a mi sentimentalmente me gustan los chicos.  
- En ese entonces el Gran Señor de la Luz enfrente del Emperador sintió un golpe como si una ráfaga de viento lo lanzara muy lejos ese golpe casi lo deja petrificado había oído bien a su Emperador le gustaban los chicos.  
- Kotaru: Esto es una broma no es así  
- Seiya: Lo dicho por mi es verdad además de eso te diré algo mas que deberías saber.  
- Kotaru: Serán aun mas sorpresas  
- Seiya: Yo también estoy enamorado.  
- Kotaru se seguía sorprendiendo pero era feliz sabiendo que los sentimientos de su dios eran muy sensacionales comprendiendo lo que su dios sentía  
- Kotaru: Puedo saber si no es inconveniente quien es el afortunado Pregunto Sorprendido .  
- Seiya: De un joven mortal conocido como Shiryu.  
- Kotaru: Puedo saber quien es Shiryu.  
- Seiya: Siendo aun Guerrero de Atena el además de ser mi mejor amigo el al igual que yo era un Guerrero de Atena y lo sigue siendo el es el guerrero de Atena llamado Shiryu del Dragón.  
- Kotaru: ¿ Como es el ?.  
- Seiya: Shiryu como ya te comente es un joven muy especial para mi el es muy callado su carácter es muy reservado cuando lo vez el te trata con extraordinaria amabilidad cuando estuve con el antes de ser Emperador siempre que lo iba a ver estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro, el es muy educado si lo vieras lo entenderías, el físicamente es hermoso, su cuerpo fuerte y torneado en serio es envidiable, sus ojos denotan pensamiento, en si es muy guapo, bonito el es lo máximo para mi.  
- Kotaru: Sentirá el lo mismo que tu sientes por el.   
- Seiya: Eso seria fabuloso, seria tan feliz de saber que el me ama al igual que yo lo amo a el pero hay algunos problemas que me impiden ser feliz con Shiryu.  
- Kotaru: ¿ Como Cuales ?.   
- Seiya: En mi hay tantas dudas debido a que ahora soy un dios además no se si un dios pueda amar a un mortal como Shiryu quien además de ser un mortal es un hombre si mi amor por el fuera correspondido triunfando el gran amor que nos tenemos llegando a ser una " pareja Imperial y celestial a la vez" esta gran situación la aceptarían los demás Grandes Dioses y ustedes los 24 Grandes Señores de la Luz y los Guerreros Celestiales.  
- Kotaru: Por un momento voy a hablar con tigo como mi Emperador de acuerdo.  
- Seiya: Claro.  
- Kotaru: Mi Emperador comprendo lo que en tu corazón y en tu alma, he atestiguado con mi ser y mi alma tus bellos y magníficos sentimientos jamás pensé que el Emperador tuviera unos sentimientos tan bellos es para mi una sorpresa que tu como Emperador amaras a un joven tan hermoso como Shiryu.  
- En ese entonces el Gran Señor de la Luz se acerco al Emperador tomando del hombro dispuesto a resolver las dudas que agobiaban a su dios.  
- Kotaru: Es permitido en el mundo divino que un dios pueda amar a un mortal si tu como dios te agrada aquel chico y tu corazón te implora abrazar a el chico que esta en tus sueños, en tus pensamientos sintiendo ser correspondido por el si ustedes se aman , se quieren no importa que tu seas un dios y el un mortal los grandes dioses como Atena, Poseidón o Hades lo aceptaran de hecho en la época mitológica y en la actualidad si 2 dioses se enamoran entre si o un dios se enamore de un mortal es bastante normal aceptando esa relación la divinidad.  
- Seiya: No estas diciéndome mentiras será cierto lo que dices.  
- Kotaru: Jamas lo haría y menos a ti mi Emperador además para nosotros los Grandes Señores de la Luz y los Guerreros Celestiales ver a nuestro Dios y Emperador feliz seria una gran alegría y felicidad seria una gran recompensa además seria una gran sorpresa y alegría verlos a ti y a tu novio pasear por el Templo Central del Imperio como una gran pareja tomados de la mano, besándose, y jugando como enamorados y novios.  
- Seiya: Aunque fuera un Emperador y Dios ustedes lo aceptarían como mi pareja y a nuestra relación.  
- Kotaru: Claro mi Emperador.   
- Entonces súbitamente después de oír a su Gran Señor de la Luz el Emperador decidió ir a la Tierra mundana a visitar de improviso a Saori, a sus amigos y en especial a Shiryu, para confesarle sus sentimientos y darle su declaración de amor.  
- Seiya: Kotaru tu y Keishiro podrían acompañarme a la Tierra mañana.  
- Kotaru: A que va ir a la Tierra mañana OH mi Emperador.  
- Seiya: A ver después de tanto tiempo a mis amigos a Atena y en especial a ...  
- Kotaru: A tu amado Shiryu creo que vas a decirle que lo mas comprobando de una vez si eres correspondido por el si no me equivoco.  
- Seiya: Si Kotaru Respondió Sonrojado .  
- Kotaru: Obedece mi Emperador le diré a Keishiro que venga conmigo para ir contigo a la Tierra.  
- Seiya: Gracias Kotaru.  
- Kotaru: Mi promesa jurada será que de mis labios no saldrán nada de lo que me has dicho en esta platica a nadie en el Imperio ni siquiera a keishiro que es mi amante, mi novio mis labios están sellados mi Emperador.  
- Seiya: Te lo agradezco Kotaru y gracias por platicar conmigo este tiempo.  
- Kotaru: Para nada todos necesitamos platicas para desahogar nuestro corazón hasta un Dios.  
- Posteriormente Kotaru se retiro a avisarle a Keishiro acerca de su misión divina no sin antes recibir por parte de Seiya un beso en su frente sonrojándolo de nuevo. 


	3. La Declaración

Capitulo III. LA DECLARACION

- En la Mansión Kido al día siguiente eran las 8:00 de la mañana y todo parecía tranquilo hasta que un teléfono sonó, mientras Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu dormían.

- Tatsumi: Rayos ¿ Quien habla tan temprano ?.

- Tatsumi: Hola quien habla.

- Seiya: Soy yo Seiya no me recuerdas Tatsumi perdón por llamar tan temprano y molestarte oye disculpa esta Saori si esta quiero hablar con ella por favor.

- Tatsumi. Voy a ver si esta.

- Tatsumi dejo el teléfono yendo rápidamente a buscar a Saori a quien encontró en el Patio.

- Tatsumi: Señorita Saori tiene usted una llamada Telefónica de Seiya.

- Saori al oír que Sella la llamaba corrió a la recepción de la mansión a ver lo que el Emperador de los Dioses quería decir.

- Saori: Hola Seiya que gusto oírte depuse de tanto tiempo cual es el motivo de tu llamada inesperada.

- Seiya: Llame para decirte que en la tarde los visitare unas cuantas horas acompañado por 2 Grandes Señores de la Luz Kotaru y Keishiro.

- Saori: Es en serio eso será maravilloso, les avisare a los demás.

- Sella: Entonces nos veremos a las 2:00 me despido chao

- Una vez avisada la visita imperial a la Tierra. Saori en el desayuno con los demás ya despiertos comunico a Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu de la visita de Seiya haciendo que el corazón de Shiryu latiera apresuradamente.

- Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones respectivas esperando ver de nuevo a su amigo divino mientras tanto en la habitación del dragón la desesperación de ver a su amor lo impacientaba ya que en su corazón había el ansia de ver al joven a quien tanto amaba.

- Shiryu: Pensaba en silencio No puedo creerlo Sella mi joven ideal no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo vengas a la Tierra a vernos el tiempo me impacienta con las ganas de tenerte entre nosotros pero mas conmigo deseo verte en tu belleza divina , volver a oír tus risas, tu alegría tu estilo risueño y feliz ¿ Como desearía que mi amor por ti fuera correspondido?.

- Las horas pasaban en la mansión pasaban las horas mientras eso ocurría los que habitan la mansión preparaban una fiesta de bienvenida al ahora Emperador del Universo y Zeus.

- A la hora dicha por Seiya, el Emperador se presento ataviado de la ropa divina digna de su rango y dios acompañado de sus Grandes Señores Keishiro y Kotaru entrando a l mansión encontrándola a oscuras pensando que sus amigos o no estaban o se habían ido pero cuando entro la luz se prendió y.

- Coro: Sorpresa .

- Seiya: Guau a pesar de ser un dios no me esperaba tal recepción por parte de ustedes no saben que maravillosa sorpresa me he llevado se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón a ti Saori ( Atena ), Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu A todos los presentes sonreía haciendo con esto que cierta persona se sonrojara .

- Seiya: Observo que hicieron una fiesta de bienvenida para mi pero antes les presentare a dos de mis mas leales sirvientes y amigos los Grandes Señores de la Luz Keishiro y Kotaru.

- Seiya: Kotaru y tu Keishiro les presento a mis amigos ( Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu ) y a la reencarnación de la Diosa Atena en la Tierra Saori por favor salúdenlos.

- Kotaru: Cuando miro a Shiryu medito las palabras del Emperador Ese es el joven especial del Emperador es tal y como el Supremo Maestro me dijo que era, creo que el y el Supremo Maestro serian una hermosa pareja. Medito en Silencio a medida que saludaba a los amigos de su amo .

- Después de hacer las presentaciones formales todos se fueron a disfrutar de la fiesta de bienvenida durante esta Seiya miro a su amado Shiryu un poco preocupado al verlo así una punzada en su corazón lo alarmo.

- Terminada la fiesta: Saori y Tatsumi se fueron a la Fundación Graude a arreglar unos asuntos. Hyoga y Shun fueron a la Playa mientras que los Señores de la Luz rondaron el jardín de l mansión dejando solos en esta a Seiya y a Shiryu solos para declararse su amor.

- Shiryu se encontraba en el balcón de la mansión cuando de pronto sintió acercarse al Emperador un poco sorprendido y alarmado a la vez

- Seiya: El momento de declararle mi amor a Shiryu a llegado espero poder hacedlo bien y ser correspondido por el Pensaba Nervioso al acercarse a el .

- Seiya: Shiryu puedo platicar contigo un momento.

- Shiryu: Por supuesto.

- Shiryu se preocupo no sabia que quería decirle el ahora dios, su Seiya, su amor tal vez el dios se dio cuenta que no amaba al dragón rompiendo sus ilusiones provocando que Shiryu volviera a sumergirse en el dolor.

- Seiya: No se si lo sepas aun o tal vez alguien ya te lo dijo antes o tal vez ahora te dijeron no se quien que a mí. me gustan los jóvenes por eso nunca me relacione sentimentalmente con Saori por mis gustos sexuales.

- Shiryu: Si lo se.

- Seiya: Puedo preguntar quien te lo dijo.

- Shiryu: Hyoga y Shun hace aproximadamente 3 días.

- Seiya: Desde entonces he estado enamorado de alguien.

- Shiryu: De quien Pregunto asombrado .

- Seiya: De un extraordinario y gran joven. Entonces poco después de reconocer mis sentimientos ese joven me empezó a gustar pero por las distintas batallas que tuvimos nunca me le pude declarar mis sentimientos y aun me sigue gustando y mucho no solo su belleza externa sino su corazón, su interior y cuando lo vi su preciosidad interna sabia que era perfecto. Cuando supe hace unos días gracias a uno de los Grandes Señores de la Luz que es tan normal que un dios como yo puede amar a un ser mortal no importando si el mortal en cuestión es un chico además vi si soy correspondido por ese joven formando una pareja bella y hermosa nuestra relación la aceptarían los dioses y no solo ellos sino también los Grandes Señores de la Luz y los Guerreros Celestiales. Si soy correspondido por ese hermoso joven legando a formar una especie de " pareja imperial y celestial " a ese joven no lo haré nunca sufrir no lo abandonare, siempre a el le seré fiel, el será en toda la extensión del universo el joven mas feliz que haya existido, siempre estaré junto a el, compartiremos el inmenso Palacio del Centro del Imperio Universal y Celestial, que será nuestro hogar, lo amare siempre en el depositare toda la dulzura, ternura, el y yo compartiremos la eternidad juntos, de hecho a ese joven por mi poder le concederé la vida eterna para que no muera nunca y vivamos juntos como novios e inclusive casarnos siendo felices por siempre.

- Entonces el Emperador se acerco aun mas a Shiryu conmocionando a un pasmado Guerrero Sagrado del Dragón por las palabras del Supremo Maestro.

- Seiya: Shiryu quieres saber a quien amo Tal vez si le doy pistas se dará cuenta de que es el . Físicamente el es muy bello, hermoso, guapo y bonito, su cuerpo es tan precioso, sus pectorales están bien definidos el simplemente envidiable, sus ojos negros denotan pensamiento, profundidad llegando incluso a la melancolía es un ser reservado, educado, de cabellera suave y larga.

- A medida de que Seiya describía a Shiryu su joven ideal el se acercaba a su amado poco a poco hasta tenerlo cerca de el, frente a frente el Emperador sabia que el momento de la declaración haba llegado, mientras tanto Shiryu emocionado por las palabras de Seiya se sorprendió por esa extraña actitud de Seiya.

- Seiya: Shiryu.. yo... yo quiero decirte que.. que..

- Shiryu: Que quieres decirme

- Seiya: Yo.. Yo.. Te amo Shiryu Respondió con una voz cortante y con un nudo en la garganta .

- En ese momento Shiryu al escuchar esas palabras comprendió la actitud de Seiya esas eran las 2 palabras que tanto había esperado ahora se sentía correspondido por el joven a quien amaba, sus ojos lloraron de alegría después de años de soledad, por fin el dolor de su corazón desaparecería, amaría y seria amado por un dios tal y como a su amigo Hyoga lo amaba Shun ( El Emperador del Inframundo Hades) y al igual que Ikki y Jabu tendría al ser amado entre sus brazos, el sentiría el amor en cuerpo y alma, aquel joven con las le declaraba su amor divino y eterno además ahora comprendía que el era el era el joven ideal del Emperador.

- Seiya: Por que estas llorando Shiryu Lo miro asustado .

- Shiryu: Por que mi felicidad ahora es inmensa al sentir que tu sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti .

- Seiya: Acaso Shiryu..Tu.. Tu.. me.

- A continuación Shiryu tomo una de las manos del Emperador y se la coloco en su corazón.

- Shiryu: Si mi dios y Emperador te amo al igual que para ti soy tu joven ideal tu lo eres para mi en mis sueños tu eras un joven hermoso con las blancas y dormías junto a mi estoy tan dichoso de que sientas lo mismo por mi.

- Oyendo esas bellas y celestiales palabras, Seiya aun con la mano de Shiryu en su corazón ahora que el se sabia correspondido sintió que la alegría de su corazón era incontenible, latiendo este mas y mas.

- Seiya: Shiryu esa decisión de amarme tendrá varias repercusiones por lo que te preguntare ¿ Estas seguro en verdad quieres ser a partir de hoy mi ángel y mi pareja?, ¿ Quieres vivir en mi templo imperial para siempre y empezar una vida juntos ?, ¿ Aceptarías la vida y juventud eterna?.

- Shiryu: Ya no hay dudas en mi ahora con toda seguridad te lo digo yo a ti con este corazón que ahora te lo entrego OH mi amor deseo vivir pero no lejos de ti, en donde sea siempre juntos por toda la eternidad nunca me abandones.

- Seiya: Siendo así Shiryu mi amor te juro por mi poder divino y los cielos eternos que ambos gozaremos de una felicidad nunca antes vista, nunca sufrirás te lo juro, estaré siempre unto a ti, en unos días te mudaras al palacio del Centro del Imperio para empezar una vida nueva eterna que nos espera juntos ahora serás en todo el universo serás el joven mas dichoso dentro de poco te demostrare cuanto te amo.

- Dichas esas palabras Seiya tomo los brazos de su amado y ce los puso en su cintura y el puso sus divinos brazos en la espalda de Shiryu abrazándose tan fuertemente durando mucho tiempo deseando que ese momento no terminara jamás. Hasta que Seiya se separo suavemente de Shiryu.

- Seiya: Shiryu me tengo que retirar a mi templo la noche esta por caer.

- Shiryu: No te vayas por favor no deseo perder este momento de felicidad que ahora tengo.

- Seiya: Tranquilo mi amor mañana un Gran Señor de la Luz vendrá a llevarte al Palacio ahí te demostrare cuanto te amo.

- Shiryu: En verdad lo harás.

- Seiya: Si por eso te pido que esperes lo mejor de este momento que ahora tenemos los 2 de acuerdo mi dragón.

- Shiryu: Claro que sabré esperar lo mejor para el día de mañana mi amor, mi dios y Pegaso.

- Después de eso Seiya se retiro de nuevo a su Imperio junto con los Grandes Señores de la luz esperando un día siguiente que por primer vez compartiría con su ahora amor

- Mientras tanto una vez caída la noche Shiryu se fue a su habitación sabiéndose ahora correspondido pensando en lo sensacional del día de mañana en que amaría a un dios.

- Shiryu: Seiya mi amor, mi dios mi Pegaso cuanto deseo que el día de mañana llegue abrazarte de nuevo por primera vez besarte en tus divinos labios, tocar por primer vez tu divino y virginal cuerpo, mañana seria la cumbre de ese día dormir junto a ti en tu lecho, compartir los 2 juntos la misma cama, no sin antes hacer ambos el amor con gran pasión

- Tantas imágenes de el y Seiya juntos, como enamorados pasaban por la mente de Shiryu quien mejor se durmió esperando el día siguiente donde por primera vez amaría y sentiría el amor de un dios.


	4. El Amor de un Dios

Capitulo IV. El AMOR DE UN DIOS.

- Al día siguiente Shiryu se despertó muy feliz ese seria un gran día después de la bella declaración de amor de su amado Seiya que le declaro su amor toda la noche fue una larga esperando el día en que finalmente sentiría el amor ese día no seria como otros ese por lo que decidió vestirse diferente eligiendo un atuendo playero con una camisa playera azul cielo y unos pantalones de licra negros sabia que su amor suspiraría al verlo y mas se emociono al verse al espejo entonces espero al enviado de dios, no paso mucho antes de que un extraño entrara a su cuarto.

- Kotaru: Shiryu por ordenes mi amo el Emperador he vendo a llevarte con el, toma mi mano iremos volando rumbo al Templo Celestial ahí veras a tu amor.

- Mientras Kotaru iba volando junto al ahora novio del Emperador veía maravillado la enorme belleza del amante de su dios pensando que la vida que ambos iniciarían seria bella y hermosa y con futuro grandioso.

- Entonces por el vuelo entraron en el Centro del Imperio viendo el enorme Palacio del Emperador entrando hasta el centro de este, ahí en el Salón – Cámara del Trono se encontraba Seiya quien ahora en esa ocasión vestía un atuendo blanco de pies a cabeza con un traje blanco ajustado que dejaba poco a la imaginación cuando voló sobre el Shiryu se éxito al verlo, al igual Seiya quien viendo a Shiryu tan hermoso se éxito también

- Seiya: Que bello, guapo y hermoso estas hoy mi dragoncito.

- Shiryu: Hoy estas aun mas hermoso que ayer, eres divino.

- Seiya: Ahora acompáñame mi amor.

- Entonces después de verse tan hermosos cada uno Seiya tomo de la mano a su ahora pareja y lo llevo a un jardín cercano ubicado cerca del Palacio Central del Imperio ahí en el jardín tomo una rosa roja preciosa de ese jardín y entonces tomo el pelo de Shiryu y le puso con gran ternura la rosa entonces sonriendo se sentaron en el jardín en ese momento los dos jóvenes tomaron con gran dulzura la cara de su respectivo amante y se empezaron a acariciar aumentando su amor sintiendo por primera vez la felicidad.

- Shiryu: Esto es tan sensacional por primera vez soy feliz ahora que me siento junto a ti, por primera vez me siento amado y ahora en mi corazón siento la felicidad y la alegría que por años se me habían negado.

- Seiya: la dicha de una vida juntos no se compara con lo que vendrá después y no solo eso sino lo felices que seremos en el futuro ahora recuerda las palabras que te dije ayer además hoy te juro que para ti seré la mejor pareja, un ángel perfecto nunca te fallare nunca lo haría.

- Seiya: Verte feliz ahora junto a mi es lo máximo que me ha pasado en la vida y saber que esta situación será eterna da sentimientos de dicha a mi corazón.

- Por toda la tarde los 2 amantes pasaron en ese precioso jardín siempre dándose miradas amorosas, jugando, divirtiéndose creando entre ellos una enorme alegría hasta que por las horas hizo que la noche cayera sobre el Imperio y en el Palacio – Templo.

- Seiya: Creo que la noche ha caído será mejor ir a descansar y a dormir ahora.

- Shiryu: Mi amor no puedo creer que esta noche será la primera juntos, dormir junto a ti, a tu lado no...

- Una mano del dios silencio a Shiryu llevándolo a su cuarto en el centro del Palacio dispuesto a demostrarle a su dragón cuanto le amaba.

- Al llegar al cuarto del Emperador. Seiya volteo a Shiryu teniéndolo frente a frente.

- Seiya: Dado de que esta es la primera vez que tu y yo aremos el amor juntos, iremos lo mas despacio posible no quiero lastimarte.

- A continuación de eso Seiya puso una mano en la cintura de Shiryu y otra en su cuello entonces sus labios divinos empezaron poco a poco a aproximarse al cuello se Shiryu besándolo apasionadamente y conforme iba avanzando su dragón se excitaba mas y mas, suspirando poco a poco entonces llego a sus labios pero antes de darle el primer beso para ambos Shiryu puso sus manos en la espalda de Seiya que como Shiryu se excitaba ante las nuevas emociones y ante las caricias de su amado entonces poso sus labios en los de Shiryu dándole primero un beso suave que se fue haciendo apasionado, las caricias que se profesaban uno al otro eran muy intensas, en el acto Shiryu introdujo su lengua en el lugar prohibido para otro que no fuera el, Seiya hizo lo mismo con Shiryu quien ahora se sentía en los cielos.

- Después de un largo rato acariciándose y besándose se separaron, mirándose tan tiernamente como nunca lo habían hecho antes.

- Shiryu: Eso fue maravilloso, en toda mi existencia jamás había sentido esas sensaciones y emociones, estoy muy feliz.

- Seiya: Deseas continuar mi dragoncito.

- Shiryu: Vamos sigue lo deseo.

- Entonces Seiya le quito poco a poco la camisa palmera azul que tenia Shiryu admirando en toda su belleza a su ahora novio quien a su vez al sentir eso el también quiso ver y admirar el divino cuerpo del dios a su lado despojándolo de su camisa blanca excitando cada vez mas a ambos amantes.

- Entonces Seiya se dispuso con sus labios a besar con gran ternura y pasión el pecho tan bien definido de Shiryu chupando sin dolor ese bien definido cuerpo así poco a poco fue bajando hasta los bellísimos pectorales en tanto sus manos acariciaban la muscular espalda de su amor siguiendo con gran ternura acaricio su cuerpo mientras su amado dios hacia eso Shiryu en sus pantalones sintió la gran presión que su miembro empezaba a hacerle dándole un poco de dolor pero eso era compensada por las caricias ardientes que su dios le marcaba en su cuerpo que detonaba de dicha quien se detuvo un poco.

- Shiryu: ¿ Por que te detienes mi amor ?.

- Seiya: Lo que hice hace unos momentos tiene una razón especial nuestros cuerpos deben conocerse uno al otro por que en el futuro mi cuerpo solo podrá complementarse con el tuyo y viceversa además nuestros cuerpos empiezan a quererse y a gustarse uno al otro.

- Shiryu: Amado mío puedo conocer tu divino cuerpo.

- Seiya: Claro.

- Al tener su consentimiento Shiryu acaricio la espalada del dios al ver ese cuerpo divino que Seiya había desarrollado durante su ausencia de la Tierra creció un sentimiento de acariciar y poseer ese bello cuerpo besándolo con pasión asimismo beso aquellos blancos pectorales como hace tiempo había soñado en sus sueños mientras eso ocurría Seiya al ver correspondidas las caricias hechas a su dragón viéndolo con la pasión que lo hacia sintió un torrente de grandes sensaciones Shiryu bajo por el divino cuerpo en eso Seiya sintió en sus pantalones como su miembro estaba a punto de estallar pero lo controlaba hasta el momento ideal.

- Al recibir tal prueba de amor de Shiryu. Seiya lo levanto en vilo recostándolo en la cama despojándose de sus ropas que le quedaban excepto de los boxers subiéndose a la cama desplegando sus 6 alas blancas de dios sorprendiendo a Shiryu quien veía al dios en su forma mas divina el dios se aproximo a Shiryu quitándole el cinturón de sus pantalones que a continuación empezó a desabrochar bajándole el cierre poco a poco le bajo los pantalones hasta quitárselos por completo arrojándolos al piso de la habitación finalmente le despojo de sus boxers observando en el acto un gran miembro endurecido como una roca a quien toco, acaricio con delicia y placer dándole a este un tierno beso.

- Seiya: No cabe ninguna duda tu eres perfecto, mi dragoncito Viéndole con una miranda un tanto picara .

- Acto seguido se coloco encima de su amante y lo volvió a besar comenzando de nuevo el torrente de pasión y caricias besando su cuerpo empezando por su frente, luego por sus ya enrojecidos labios besándolos con pasión desbocada pasando por su cuello, al llegar a su elegante pecho lo acaricio con sus manos besándolo y con su lengua describía corazones en sus pecho y pectorales duros y erectos al aproximarse a sus muslos los acaricio llegando a su miembro entonces subió por el besándolo al llegar arriba del miembro lo introdujo en su boca comenzándolo a chupar con cuidado después con intensidad haciendo gritar y retorcerse de placer a Shiryu quien soltó un poco de su liquido que Seiya probo.

- Seiya: Eres delicioso, eres un dulce de azúcar tanto por dentro y por fuera.

- Luego lo beso nuevamente en sus labios haciendo que Shiryu probara su liquido de vida separándose después de un rato.

- Seiya: Dragoncito es tu turno.

- Diciendo eso Seiya cambio de posición en su cama ahora Shiryu estaba arriba de Seiya.

- Shiryu: Mi dios no te lastimare de acuerdo.

- Seiya: Continua por favor.

- Al decir eso Shiryu despojo a Seiya de los boxers ahora ambos estaban desnudos con sus cuerpos uniéndose en una comunión sin paralelo al despojarle de su única ropa Shiryu vio el divino miembro blanco como la nieve a quien Shiryu acaricio suavemente lo que menos quería era herir o lastimar al dios supremo repitiendo los pasos de Seiya haciendo todo suavemente paso por el pelo terso y suave, frente, labios, pecho, pectorales, cintura, con sus labios y lengua tomando aquel cuerpo de un dios solo para el llegando al blanco miembro divino chupandolo cariñosamente haciendo suspirar al dios probando el liquido divino que lo haría inmortal para siempre. Posteriormente beso a Seiya probando el liquido que ahora hacia inmortal y joven a Shiryu.

- Shiryu: Lo máximo tu eres, eres mi eterno amante para siempre tu eres ahora mi único dios.

- Volteándose nuevamente se levanto de la cama volteando a Shiryu por boca abajo poniéndose arriba de el abriendo su parte superior , dilato el orificio en donde su miembro le rogaba entrar metiendo su dedo adaptando su cuerpo para tal invasión pero tenia miedo de causarle algún tipo de dolor.

- Seiya: Deseas continuar esto podía ser un poco doloroso para ti Le pregunto para ver su respuesta .

- Shiryu: Hazlo, este es el momento de nuestra unión suprema, nuestra comunión, deseo ser completo tuyo y ser completo mío.

- Seiya tomo las caderas de Shiryu abriéndole las piernas, colocando su cadera a la perfección empezó poco a poco a penetrarlo, siendo al principio un poco doloroso pero el liquido de Seiya estaba haciendo un gran trabajo haciendo su unión mas placentera para Shiryu estando Seiya dentro de su amante lo levanto de la cama poniendo sus manos en los pectorales y pecho de Shiryu acariciándolos mientras lo besaba en su espalada y sus alas tocaban el cuerpo de Shiryu mientras bajaba y subía dentro de el con su mano acaricio lentamente el miembro del dragón entonces Seiya de nuevo derramo su liquido de vida dentro del cuerpo de Shiryu y este derramo su liquido en las manos de Seiya. Al terminar se salió de su cuerpo volteándolo para tenerlo frente a frente.

- Seiya: Te ha gustado dragoncito.

- Shiryu: No sabes como lo disfrute fue genial pero nuestra unión aun no esta completa.

- Seiya: Ah no y que es lo que nos falta para estar completos uno al otro.

- Shiryu: Ya lo veras.

- Shiryu recostó a Seiya boca abajo en la cama de manera suave abriéndole su parte de arriba comenzando de nuevo el ritual que traía locos a ambos introduciendo sus dedos en ese lugar virgen preparando el cuerpo del dios para su entrada tomando las caderas de Seiya se colocó en la posición ideal entonces su miembro se introdujo en el divino cuerpo poco a poco bajando y subiendo llevando a un clímax jamás alcanzado por ningún mortal levanto a Seiya de la cama besando su espalda, sus las tomando sus manos los divinos pectorales acariciando de nuevo el miembro blanco llegando al punto culminante de su primera noche juntos, como pareja, como novios llevados por el vals del amor siendo seguido por un derrame de sus líquidos vitales en el cuerpo de ambos. Al salirse de Seiya lo volteo poniendo su cabeza en su pecho, ambos después de su gran comunión se acariciaron disfrutando de su amor divino y eterno.

- Seiya: La noche esta muy oscura mejor vamos a dormir para ver un gran día mañana.

- Ambos se pusieron sus boxers Seiya usando su poder hace flotar las sabanas de su cama, después hace flotar a Shiryu sobre la cama dejándolo poco a poco caer en esta previamente Seiya se acostó en esta Shiryu dejándolo acostado en su lecho siendo seguido por las sabanas que cayeron sobre los amantes que se durmieron poco a poco.

- Al despertarse en la mañana Shiryu se encontró en el lecho de su dios quien aun dormía a su lado en su cama en el Templo – Palacio del Emperador pensando en lo bello que había sido el día anterior, besando a Seiya en su cuello provoco que este se despertara, quien lo miro sonriendo con una mirada tierna.

- Seiya: Dormiste bien Shiryu.

- Shiryu: OH , no sabes esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida estando a tu lado too es bello y hermoso, ahora la dicha, la alegría me embarga, el amor es tan grande que en tan solo 5 días me ha cambiado, ahora se que a tu lado seré feliz, ahora tu eres mi vida, mi ilusión, mi rayito de sol, viviré siempre contigo, este Templo – Palacio será nuestro nuevo hogar incluso un día en el futuro nos casaremos, siento un torrente de dicha en todo mi cuerpo ahora soy feliz.

- Seiya: Tu y yo por toda la eternidad juntos nadie podrá separarnos ni toda la maldad del universo lo hará.

- Tras eso se abrazaron tan intensamente deseando que la vida que iniciaron juntos jamás terminara asimismo se besaron tan tiernamente listos para un nuevo dia.


	5. Inicio de una Nueva Vida

Capitulo V. EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA.

- Después de 3 fenomenales días en el palacio del Emperador en el Centro del Imperio Celestial y Universal, el ahora no oficial novio del Emperador de los Cielos, decide bajar de nuevo a la Tierra para ver de nuevo a sus amigos y a su diosa atena, después de tantos días de no verla.

- Entonces en un parque de la ciudad Shiryu que caminaba tan felizmente por esa nueva energía, la del amor y que amor de un dios en el trascurso de tal caminata se encontró con sus amigos Shun e Hyoga.

- Hyoga: Shiryu donde has estado estos 3 días, cuando íbamos a tu habitación estaba vacía, todos incluyendo a Ikki y Jabu quienes ya han regresado han estado preocupados por tu ausencia y no se diga Saori quien no sabe donde te encontrabas.

- Shiryu: Perdón por preocuparlos tanto, ahora me disculpo ante ustedes, en verdad lo siento.

- Shun: Ahora Shiryu dinos donde has estado estos 3 días

- Shiryu: He estado en el Palacio del Emperador del Cielo y del Universo.

- Hyoga : Que..

- Shun: O sea que has estado estos 3 días con Seiya, el Emperador. Será lo que yo pienso y que tu ahora eres.. Respondió Sorprendido .

- Shiryu : Con cara alegre y al la vez apenada . Lo que tu dices es verdad hace 3 días cuando fueron a mi habitación, cuando yo sufría de un dolor y de una soledad enorme que habitaba en mi corazón que incluso ustedes me dijeron que Seiya era el joven ideal para mi, en ese momento pensé que eso era una locura, una infamia pero ustedes me alentaron a seguir, tratando de conseguir el amor del mayor de los dioses, que pensé que seria imposible pero la esperanza surgió el día en que el emperador vino a esta Tierra cuando ustedes se fueron a la playa, en ese instante todo cambio para mi el emperador me declaro su amor sintiendo lo mismo que yo sentía por el y me fue unos días a estar con el en donde por primera vez Seiya y yo juntos nos besamos por primer vez, dormimos juntos e hicimos el amor por primera vez, desde entonces he estado viviendo temporalmente en el Palacio Central del Imperio junto con Seiya, el Emperador.

- Hyoga: Es.. Es.. maravilloso.. sensacional...

- Shiryu: Por que dices eso.

- Hyoga: Por lo que hoy nos dices de tus labios no cabe duda de que ahora por fin serás feliz al lado de un dios, y que dios el mismo Emperador de los Dioses y del Universo, es tan emocionante saber que por fin ahora tu y Seiya serán felices juntos, por fin ahora el gran dolor que tu corazón sentía, tu soledad dentro de tu corazón ahora desaparecerán para siempre, ahora ustedes dos que ahora se saben amados deberán iniciar el gran camino a su felicidad, su amor deberá ser tan fuerte para evitar una separación cruel y dolorosa, que creo no se producirá jamás, creo que serán en el futuro una gran pareja, y un amor divino tan eterno como el mismo cosmos, tu serás en todo el Universo, ahora como el Gran Príncipe de los Cielos, amante del Emperador, creo que serás feliz con el, no puedo creer que ahora el Emperador del Universo amara.

- Shiryu: Hyoga, Shun podían ayudarme nuevamente.

- Shun: En que cosa podemos ayudarte.

- Shiryu: Necesito que me ayuden a mudarme de la Mansión al Palacio Central.

- Shun: Por que te vas a mudar de la Mansión.

- Shiryu: Por que he decidido vivir con Seiya en el Palacio Central.

- FLASHBACK.

- 2 días antes en el Palacio Central del Imperio, en un jardín rodeado de belleza y majestuosidad Shiryu y Seiya paseaban muy alegres disfrutando de su amor, y platicando a la vez.

- Seiya: Shiryu se que en unos días regresaras a la Tierra con los demás, puede que Saori este preocupada por tu ausencia, pero oye mi amor no quisieras mudarte en unos días a este palacio que ahora no solamente es mi Palacio sino que ahora es nuestro hogar .

- Shiryu: Claro que es nuestro hogar pero no se como vayan a reaccionar los demás ante este cambio de vida no se como vayan a reaccionar.

- Seiya: Lo se pero si hemos de ser felices tenemos que vivir juntos ademas no podría estar mucho tiempo sin ti, la lejanía nos destruiría, hemos de vivir juntos, uno cerca del otro por toda la eternidad.

- Shiryu: Tienes razón creo que los demás aceptaran esto que ahora sentimos. Creo que al llegar a la Tierra preparare mis cosas para mudarme contigo.

- FIN FLASHBACK.

- Hyoga: Si esa es su decisión de ustedes 2 te ayudaremos a hacer eso a transitar de la vida soltera que llevabas antes a tu nueva vida de pareja con Seiya.

- Shiryu: Gracias Hyoga y Shun nuevamente por esto y gracias por esta nueva vida que ahora tengo.

- Shun: Ahora tu eres feliz y aquella soledad ha desaparecido de tu alma eso es mas que suficiente para nosotros.

- Los 3 se fueron caminando a la Mansión Kido donde una preocupada Saori se encontraba, mientras que Ikki y Jabu se habían ido a su casa esperando noticias acerca de su amigo desaparecido.

- Entrando a la Mansión una sorprendida Saori vio como Hyoga y Shun habían encontrado a Shiryu, Saori bajo las escaleras para abrazar a su Santo perdido.

- Saori: Shiryu que alegría que estés bien y con vida.. ¿ Donde has estado ? Pregunto angustiada .

- Shiryu: Puedo hablar contigo en privado si no es molestia.

- Entonces Shiryu y Saori se retiraron a la habitación privada de Saori a platicar

- Saori: Claro.

- Shiryu: He de decirte algo muy importante que es muy secreto.

- Shiryu Hace años cuantos te casaste con el antiguo Emperador del Mar y antigua reencarnación del dios Poseidón nos dijiste que podíamos escoger libremente nuestra pareja amorosa entonces tu viste a Hyoga enamorarse de su amigo Shun que de paso es ahora el Emperador de la Oscuridad Hades y al igual que tu el es un dios asimismo has visto como Ikki y Jabu se enamoraron en todo el Santuario ha habido lo mismo los 12 Guerreros dorados han formado 6 parejas distintas.

- Saori: Lo que me tratas de decir es que tu también has hallado a ese joven especial para ti.. si no me equivoco por mi poder divino es Seiya.. no es así.. Shiryu.

- Viendo que su Diosa sabia de antemano lo de su corazón no pudo mas que admitir su amor secreto.

- Shiryu: Si.. Si.. Saori.

- Saori: Creo que ese es el motivo de tu felicidad ahora me alegra saber eso, por fin tu y Seiya el ahora dios Zeus no puedo mas que decir que estar feliz por esa noticia y no puedo hacer mas que desearles una vida feliz juntos.

- Shiryu: Saori quisiera pedirte un favor.

- Saori: Si dime cual es con gusto lo haré la felicidad de ustedes es lo que mas me importa en este cosmos.

- Shiryu: Por favor OH diosa mía por favor permíteme irme a vivir con mi amado Seiya.

- Saori: Por supuesto si ustedes dos ya lo han decidido claro que te ayudare.

- Entonces Saori y Shiryu bajaron de su platica privada y se encontraron con que ahí estaban aun Hyoga y Shun ahí les contaron acerca de su platica todos se dispusieron a ayudar a Shiryu.

- Shiryu: Antes de irme quiero decirles que por favor no le digan esto a nadie por favor se los suplico.

- Coro: De acuerdo.

- A continuación Shiryu fue a su habitación sacando 3 maletas que durante sus años de lucha había guardado desde que regreso de los 5 picos en china y las había guardado en su habitación por lo cual tomo cada prenda con cuidado y la doblo para acomodarla dentro de cada maleta hasta llenarlas asimismo puso dentro de ella aquellas pertenencias que le servirían en su nueva y feliz vida al lado de su amor a cada prenda que metía sabia que su vida había cambiado en tan poco tiempo sabia que eso lo hacia muy feliz por fin seria tan feliz cosa que se le había negado tanto tiempo al terminar de empacar este cerro la puerta de su habitación una habitación que quedaría vacía para siempre entonces con las maletas llenas y lleno de alegría y un poco de melancolía, bajo las escaleras de la mansión.

- Entonces encontrándolos a sus amigos y a su diosa

- Shun: Bueno Shiryu creo que ya te vas a vivir esa nueva vida que te espera.

- Shiryu: Así es Shun.

- Entonces los 3 Shun, Hyoga, y por supuesto Saori lo abrazaron sabiendo que durante largo tiempo no verían a su amigo y compañero de armas durante largo tiempo.

- Saori: Adiós Shiryu que seas muy feliz.. esos son los mejores deseos.. se muy feliz Lagrimas de su rostro brotaban al despedirse de uno de uno de sus 5 Guerreros Guardianes .

- Shiryu: Creo que es hora adiós yo desde el fondo de mi corazón les deseo que sean felices ustedes bueno creo que ya es hora adiós.

- Después de su despedida Shiryu camino con su equipaje rumbo a la puerta de la mansión ahí con una cara de felicidad y melancolía a la vez salió de la mansión cerrando la puerta tras lo cual en el jardín se encontró de Nuevo con Kotaru quien lo llevaría a su Nuevo Hogar.

- Kotaru: Shiryu.. ya estas listo.

- Shiryu: Si..

- Ahora vamos yo te ayudare con tu equipaje.

- El Gran Señor de la Luz le lanzo a Shiryu un poder especial haciendo que este tuviera alas con ese poder se dirigieron de nuevo al Imperio de su amado Seiya.

- Ahí en el Palacio Seiya lo esperaba al llegar lo recibió con un beso luego el Gran Señor se retiro entonces ambos jóvenes en especial Seiya se dispuso a acomodar las ropas de su amado en un lugar especial en su cuarto que ambos compartirían juntos eternamente, hasta que Shiryu una vez acomodada su ropa ahora viviría en la casa de su amor.


	6. La Proclamación

Capitulo VI. LA PROCLAMACIÓN.

- Después de año y medio en el Palacio del Emperador Seiya de Zeus Shiryu vivía una gran vida al lado de su amado Pegaso no podía creer cuna feliz era pero su relación aun no era oficial ante los cielos por lo cual con la ayuda de un señor luminoso Kotaru de manera muy secreta el señor luminoso y Gran General del Ejercito del Imperio Celestial Kotaru sabia desde hace mucho su responsabilidad divina guardando el secreto mas secreto del Emperador su amor divino con el Guerrero Sagrado de la Emperatriz y Diosa de la Tierra Atena Shiryu del Dragón que desde hace mucho vivía junto a su amado, preparando la gran proclama divina.

- En uno de los corredores de uno de los Palacios de los Grandes Señores se hallaban caminando 2 de estos caminado como siempre estos eran Kotaru y Keishiro pero en su mente Kotaru pensaba en la forma de seguir ocultando por mas tiempo el amor de su dios preocupándose por ello.

- Keishiro: Con Preocupación . ¿Qué te ocurre Kotaru desde hace algunos días te he observado muy preocupado sintió que me estas ocultando algo por favor dime que pasa ?.

- Kotaru: No.. No .. No ocurre nada te lo juro Respondió Sorprendido .

- Keishiro: Como que no ocurre nada algo me ocultas dime lo que esta ocurriendo Kotaru que no confías en mi tu pareja, y tu novio.

- Kotaru: Pero si te digiera lo que en verdad ocurre estaría cometiendo un delito divino por que traicionaría la confianza que el Emperador deposito en mi.

- Keishiro: De que estas hablando Kotaru entonces lo que me ocultas es algo referente al Emperador acaso es algo serio.

- Kotaru: No .. no es algo que deba alarmarte esta bien debido a la confianza que nos tenemos te diré lo que esta pasando aunque con ello reciba el castigo del Emperador te acuerdas aquella vez en que ambos fuimos a la Tierra a visitar a los amigos mortales del Emperador y a la Emperatriz Atena en esa ocasión el Emperador fue a la Tierra a confesarle sus sentimientos amorosos a un Guerreros Sagrado de Atena creo que lo recuerdas si no te diré quien es Shiryu el es para el Emperador una persona especial para el es mas que un amigo para el Su voz flaqueaba cada vez mas el es su amante, su amor cuando en la Tierra se declararon su amor formando así la no oficial pareja imperial el ha vivido en este Templo – Palacio del Cielo durmiendo cada noche al lado del Emperador en el Gran Cuarto de Dios en estos años los amigos mortales del Emperador incluso la misma Atena solo ellos conocen lo que hoy te revelo a ti desde entonces hemos cuidado el amor secreto del Emperador se que recibiré el castigo divino del Emperador por traicionar su confianza pero estoy feliz por haber protegido y cuidado su amor con Shiryu, su novio y pareja.

- Keishiro se quedo pasmado ante lo que escuchaba de su pareja ese secreto lo había sorprendido el secreto del emperador era la felicidad del imperio cosa que comprendió al instante.

- Keishiro: No.. No.. Puedo creerlo Respondió Sorprendido y alegre a la vez .

- Keishiro: Fabuloso.. Genial lo dicho por ti me ha hecho estallar de inmensa alegría ese secreto es el mejor de todos el Emperador tiene una pareja, mi dios, mi señor, el Supremo Maestro ha amado además ahora que recuerdo cuando lo conocí en la Tierra se me hace un joven muy hermoso, puro y sincero, además de guapo soy feliz al escuchar esa noticia si los demás Señores de la Luz y los Guerreros Celestiales lo supieran sentirían lo mismo que yo siento ahora al escuchar esa noticia que es magnifica. Aunque el Emperador se entere que has revelado su secreto jamás lo revelare a los demás no tienes que temer.

- En tanto en el cuarto de dios unos auténticos enamorados Seiya y Shiryu estaban tan juntos tan cerca del otro disfrutando su amor eterno y pleno, siendo por fin felices su mirada tierna hacia el otro provocaba una inmensa alegría en ambos pensando que su felicidad jamás terminaría.

- Seiya: La hora se esta acercado mi amor.

- Shiryu: A que te refieres, mi dios, mi Pegaso, mi verdadero amor.

- Seiya: La hora en que debamos proclamar lo nuestro, nuestro hasta ahora secreto amor al Imperio, al Universo, al Cielo a los Grandes Señores y por ultimo a los Guerreros Celestiales.

- Shiryu se asusto ante esa posibilidad no sabia que iban a pensar acerca de el todos en el Imperio, lo aceptarían o lo rechazarían un mar de preguntas inundaban su mente.

- Shiryu: Mi amor, no se que pensar en esa acción, no crees que deberíamos esperar un poco mas para eso.

- Seiya: Shiryu siento el miedo en ti, el temor en tu cuerpo y alma que tienes.

- Shiryu: El miedo de perderte para siempre, de perder tu amor, el temor al rechazo si proclamamos nuestro amor, tal vez los Guerreros Celestiales, o los demás Señores de la Luz me rechacen por haber osado profanar tu divina virginidad, manchado tu cuerpo divino temo que ellos se vuelvan en mi contra obligándome a separarme de ti para siempre dejándome nuevamente solo sin amor sumergiéndome en el dolor que hubiera querido olvidar ahora ese dolor surge de nuevo como una sombra que tratándome de envolverme en una gran depresión y nunca me dejen verte, no deseo perderte menos ahora después de tanto tiempo juntos, no permitas que me alejen de ti, por favor Respondió con un corazón agitado .

- Seiya: Cálmate, yo no deseo que eso suceda, no después de estos años maravillosos, tu y yo hemos formado una hermosa pareja, ahora cada vez mas y mas nuestro amor se eleva al infinito por fin sabemos lo que es ser una pareja con nuestro cariño formamos un tierno hogar para ambos, por nada en el universo dejaría que te alejaran de mi, incluso renunciaría a mi titulo de dios y emperador junto con mis poderes para estar contigo, hoy te aseguro que serás aceptado, no te asustes ante ello ahora vamos a descansar, si mi amor.

- Al decir eso Shiryu se tranquilizo y se durmió poco a poco pero aun había un poco de temor y el miedo de perder a su divina pareja.

- 3 días después el Emperador llamo a los 24 Grandes Señores al Templo – Palacio ahí en la Cámara del Trono del Emperador de los Cielos el emperador apareció sentado en su trono con su armadura y su lanza dispuesto a proclamar su amor.

- Sharen: Mi dios puedo preguntar cual es el motivo de este urgente llamado.

- Seiya: Pues bien.. como empezar..

- Kotaru: Emperador creo que se cual es el motivo de este llamado, ante todos nos dirás el mas grande secreto guardado por cerca de 1 año y medio.

- Ian: ¿ Cual secreto de que estas hablando Kotaru de que estas hablando ?.

- Kotaru: Esto hablando noviazgo del Emperador.

- Al decir eso todos se quedaron con la boca abierta que llegaba casi al suelo.

- Coro de los Señores: Que Noviazgo.

- Sharen. Eso es mentira el emperador jamás ha tenido novio o novia por que nos mientes así Kotaru y difamas al emperador eso es blasfemia.

- Seiya: Sharen, Ian lo dicho por Kotaru es verdad.

- Ian: Entonces tu tienes..

- Seiya: Es cierto al igual que ustedes yo tengo un novio a quien amo mucho, el me gusta mucho, y no quiero perderlo, el y yo hemos compartido este año y medio en el cual gracias a Kotaru he mantenido en secreto hasta que Kotaru lo dijo a Keishiro pero sabia que esto saldría a la luz algún día pero no cambiare de parecer jamás yo y Shiryu que es mi actual pareja nos separaremos, siempre estaré a su lado lo besare siempre como la primera vez y el yo dormiremos juntos por que el también siente lo mismo por mi y no lo haré sufrir incluso me casare con el por eso les pido que acepten nuestra relación y a Shiryu como mi pareja y amor.

- Ian: Discúlpame Kotaru por decir eso creí que mentías pero ahora que se la verdad Emperador ante nosotros tus mas poderosos guerreros comprendemos lo que sientes esto sin duda es la noticia del siglo en el Imperio ahora es nuestro deber proteger ese amor que ahora tienes, no nos opondremos jamás a eso al contrario los apoyamos a ustedes ya que viendo tu corazón no hay dudas de que ustedes dos se aman profundamente, guau una pareja imperial.

- Kotaru: No hay de que disculparte, se por que actuaste así en ese momento, de acuerdo.

- Ian: Gracias, Kotaru.

- Ahora con esas palabras de Ian que habla en nombre de los señores dieron a entender que su amor había sido aceptado y que Shiryu estaría mas tranquilo y seguro de su amor

- Seiya: Ian tus palabras dan tranquilidad a mi corazón por un momento pensé que rechazarían nuestro amor obligándome a sepárame de Shiryu ahora que somos una pareja oficial y nuestro amor salga a luz en todo el Imperio me dan aun mas tranquilidad.

- Ian: Mi señor si no es molestia podíamos conocer a tu pareja.

- Seiya: No veo por que no de hecho esta aquí en la entrada del Salón del Trono

- Ian: En serio.

- Seiya: Espérenme voy por el para que lo conozcan.

- Entonces el Emperador camino hasta la entrada del Salón del Trono saliendo de ella encontró a Shiryu bien vestido para su entrada ahí Seiya le contó lo ocurrido haciéndolo feliz, tranquilizándolo para siempre después las puestas del salón se abrieron entrando en el la pareja imperial Shiryu tomando la mano del Emperador provocando dichas en los señores y mirando la belleza de la pareja del Supremo Maestro.

- Ian: Vaya es el novio del Supremo Maestro, es hermoso nunca había penado que fuera así de bello y sexy aun vistiendo ese traje que cabello tan largo, es precioso, debajo de ese traje ha de haber un gran cuerpo, sin duda una gran pareja.

- Seiya: Ahora Grandes Señores ante ustedes esta mi pareja y amor Shiryu Guerrero Sagrado de la Diosa - Emperatriz Atena de la Constelación del Dragón.

- Ian: Entonces también es un Guerrero Sagrado como nosotros.

- Seiya: Así es.

- Coro de los Señores: Mucho gusto en conocerte.

- Acto seguido Shiryu saludo a todos los señores uno por uno le daban una mirada tierna a la pareja del Emperador al llegar Ian este no solo lo abrazo con fuerza sorprendiendo al Emperador.

- Ian: Shiryu eres perfecto, un gran joven, ahora que te conozco por fin , eres un joven afortunado entre muchos que hay en el Universo tienes la fortuna de tener como pareja a mi señor, mi emperador en tu alma y cuerpo, hoy que te conviertes en la pareja oficial del Emperador, ahora todos los señores protegeremos su amor y alegría sin ti el emperador ardería en dolor y agonía sufriría una tristeza y sufrimiento terrible que solo tu curarías con tu presencia, no se si eres inmortal pero si no lo eres no morirás jamás, siempre cuidaremos de ti, de tu vida.

- Tales palabras fueron una cura para Shiryu para sus temores de ver destruido su relación siendo aceptado por todos los presentes al saber eso grandes lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, abrazando fuertemente al señor de la luz.

- Ian: Shiryu por que esas lagrimas te pasa algo.

- Shiryu: Estas lagrimas son de emoción por que gracias a ustedes no perderé a Seiya por que siempre estaré con el ahora todo será mas maravilloso, no mas ocultar lo nuestro, ahora todo será revelado y con ustedes apoyándonos nada nos separara.

- Ian: Secando esas lagrimas de Shiryu . Esta noticia la conocerá todo el Imperio, el Universo haciéndolo estremecer de jubilo al saber lo que se ha dicho aquí por que lo que hoy ha pasado es extraordinario.

- Luego Ian se separo de Shiryu, entonces la junta con el Emperador termino siendo secundada por una gran comida entre la pareja imperial y los señores una comida informal y muy divertida y entretenida con música, baile y platicas entre los señores y Shiryu al terminar esta los Grandes Señores se retiraron para proclamar la buena nueva al Imperio, en tanto el Emperador se quedo con Shiryu disfrutando de su oficial relación


	7. La Espera

Capitulo VII. LA ESPERA.

Tres meses despues de la proclamación del amor del Emperador, en todo el Imperio ya se conocía las grandes noticias de el noviazgo del Emperador y el amor de un dios pero un gran paso se daría a continuación.

En una tarde cualquiera Seiya y Shiryu caminaban tranquilamente en el Templo de los Cielos cuando de pronto se vieron interrumpidos por una voz familiar.

- Shun: Shiryu, Seiya alto.

- Shiryu: Hola Shun a que se debe tan inesperada visita y veo que Hyoga no esta contigo esto es raro.

- Shun: De hecho si vino. Hyoga ven Gritando Fuertemente .

Entonces Hyoga entro sorprendiendo a Shiryu esta vez no llevaba la armadura del cisne no ahora portaba la armadura mas bien las escamas divinas del Dios - Emperador de los 7 Grandes Océanos del Mundo el Emperador y Dios Poseidón con la tiara de la corona y el tridente del Emperador.

- Shiryu: Hyoga... Por que llevas ahora puesta la armadura del Emperador de los 7 Grandes Océanos del Mundo, acaso... será lo que pienso.

- FLASHBACK

En una mañana común y corriente en la Mansión Kido. En uno de sus jardines Shun, Saori, Hyoga comían placidamente mientras Ikki y Jabu estaban de compras en el supermercado, entonces un cosmos enorme y conocido para todos apareció siendo sentida hasta por Ikki y Jabu lejos de la Mansión.

- Saori: Ese cosmos es.. de Poseidón.

En tanto en el supermercado.

- Jabu: Lo sentiste, era un cosmos parecido al de Atena de quien podía tratarse.

- Ikki: Ese cosmos es familiar para mi, es imposible, es el de Poseidón, el Dios de los Mares, Jabu vamos a la Mansión Atena esta en Peligro.

Ambos salieron del supermercado dirigiéndose hacia la Mansión Kido para salvar a su diosa del asedio del Emperador del Mar.

Al instante de sentir eso la Armadura de Poseidón apareció junto con su lanza divina, un cosmos azul invadió a Hyoga y la armadura de partió en sus partes vistiendo al santo de Atena quien al instante se desmayo.

Ikki y Jabu llegaron a la mansión viendo a Hyoga inconsciente debido al poder del dios Poseidón espantando a Saori y Shun quien trataban de hacer volver al santo

Hyoga aun inconsciente en su mente vagaba en una playa viendo el cabo sunion viendo a un señor medio anciano con gran barba y con un Tridente en mano.

- Hyoga: Te conozco tu eres el verdadero Poseidón de la Era Mitológica acaso todavía planeas dominar el mundo asesinando a Atena, y destruyendo el santuario de atena con los Grandes Generales.

- Poseidón: No ahora he reconocido el orden establecido por los dioses al dividirnos los territorios, Hades en el Inframundo, Atena en la Tierra, Zeus en el Cielo y yo en el mar ahora debido a que he decidido no reencarnar mas en los miembros de la dinastía solo carezco de cuerpo en el cual reencarnar para establecer el orden mítico defendiendo este mundo y el universo de todo mal además ahora que mis ambiciones sobre la Tierra han cesado necesito de ti.

- Hyoga: Por que de ayudarte, y traicionar a mi diosa.

- Poseidón: Por que si no lo haces podrías perder a los seres que tanto amas incluyendo a Shun o quiero decir el Emperador Shun de Hades a quien tanto mas y quieres tanto y a su relación jamás me opondré.

- Hyoga: Escúchame Poseidón jamás te atrevas a tocar a Shun. Y en que podría a ayudarte yo soy un simple guerrero sagrado.

- Poseidón: Eso no lo haré jamás pero solo podrás evitarlo y Solo hay una forma deberás ser mi reencarnación ultima.

- Hyoga: Reencarnación ultima a que te refieres

- Poseidón. Ahora tu vivirás para siempre, no morirás mi alma quedara confinada en tu cuerpo y solo tomare control de ti cuando el mal ataque a este mundo y al universo solo en ese instante despertare en ti y te controlare pero solo hasta que el mal sea derrotado entonces volveré a dormir en ti hasta una nueva guerra santa, en tanto deberás usar mi armadura además mi templo submarino inundado cuando me derrotaron en la ultima guerra santa lo reconstruirás, los 7 Pilares, el Pilar central además deberás forgar otros 26 Pilares creando una nueva orden de Generales del Mar compuesta de 33 Grandes Generales dándoles sus respectivas escamas que tu crearas con ayuda de mi poder y dar las ocultas armaduras de marinos a nuevos seres que luchen por el bien y la justicia creando un vasto ejercito marino apoyando a los demás 3 Grandes dioses en su lucha contra el mal, además tu poder crecerá mas y mas día con día.

- Hyoga: O sea que ahora soy el Emperador de los 7 Océanos y tu reencarnación final.

- Poseidón: Así será por siempre por hoy yo te elegido como mi heredero.

En tanto Atena y los demás trataban de hacer regresar a Hyoga de su sueño.

- Shun: Hyoga.. despierta.. por favor.. vuelve..

En ese instante Hyoga abrió los ojos, aliviando las preocupaciones de todos.

- Saori: Hyoga ya despertaste que alivio, me pregunto por que Poseidón de libero de la olla que lo tenia confinado en el fondo del mar y su armadura se ciño a ti.

- Hyoga: En mi trance estuve con el verdadero Poseidón.

- Saori: Y que de dijo.

- Hyoga: Que las guerras entre el y tu han terminado ahora Poseidón es tu aliado en contra del mal por eso ahora a partir de hoy yo seré Poseidón para siempre su alma yacerá dormida en mi hasta que mal renazca e intente dominar el universo solo hasta ese momento nuestros ejercito el marino y el terrestre combatirán para acabar con el mal.

- FIN FLASBACK.

- Seiya: Lo sabia.

- Hyoga: Que sabias.

- Seiya: Desde hace meses preví el regreso de el hermano de Zeus y ahora hermano mío por ser su elegido además sabia que el reviviría en ti ahora mis suposiciones son correctas ahora tu te has convertido en uno de los 4 Grandes Dioses Olímpicos, ahora eres un dios y gobernante de uno de los 4 Grandes Imperios: El Imperio Oceánico bajo tu cuidado, que excelente dios y emperador serás: Hyoga de Poseidón: Dios y Emperador del Mar y de los Océanos.

- Shiryu: Hyoga y como tomo este cambio tan repentino.

- Hyoga: Pues verán..

- FLASHSBACK

En la tarde del retorno de Poseidón al mundo en la mansión Kido Hyoga, Saori, Shun, Ikki, Jabu meditaban sobre la posición de Hyoga como dios.

- Saori: Si es verdad que ahora Poseidón ha vuelto y ha aceptado el orden divino establecido y te ha electo como su reencarnación, sabes que ahora como dios eres un ser superior al igual que Shun no podrás ser un Guerrero Sagrado de Atena debiendo renunciar a tu armadura del cisne para siempre.

- Hyoga: Entonces jamás podré volver a usar esa armadura nunca mas y que pasara con ella

- Saori: Jamás pero solo por esta ocasión la podrás usar una sola vez tu única vez y no te preocupes por ella estará en buenas manos reposara en los hielos eternos custodiada por el Caballero dorado Camus de Acuario tu maestro quizás en un furo lejano logre tener un nuevo dueño tan valeros como tu.

- Hyoga: Pero aun no se esto de ser dios y ser un dios a la vez de emperador de un vasto Imperio Oceánico.

- Saori: No temas yo te enseñare a ser dios y muy pronto sabrás usar tus poderes adecuadamente.

- Hyoga: Gracias Saori.

- Saori: No hay de que Emperador del Mar.

- Jabu: Pero el Templo y el Imperio Oceánico yacen en ruinas cuando Seiya demolió el Supremo Pilar que sostenía el Techo Oceánico bajo el cual estaba el Templo y el Imperio de Poseidón, teóricamente el Templo ya no existe.

- Saori: Pero eso no será así para siempre ahora tras el renacer de Poseidón quizás el Techo Oceánico sea restaurado reconstruyéndose el Supremo Pilar y con el los otros 7 Pilares.

- FIN FLASHBACK.

- Hyoga: Aun en estos meses que han pasado he tenido que acostumbrarme a ser un dios, de hecho aun no me acostumbro a usar esta armadura de dios en la ultima guerra santa solo en esa ocasión lo vi el Templo que ahora debo reconstruir además debo seleccionar con sabiduría a los que serán los futuros 33 Grandes Generales del Mar, crear 26 Escamas Nuevas para los 26 Generales Nuevos y 26 Nuevos Pilares además restaurar el Templo Central y el Soporte Principal casi destruido y crear un Ejercito de Marinos de Trillones de Soldados dotándolos de armaduras y no solo eso sino el Imperio Oceánico que por azares del destino soy un " Emperador ".

- Shun: Bueno Hyoga creo que despues de tanta charla nos olvidamos de por que habíamos venido a este Templo de Cielos.

- Hyoga: Así casi se olvida eso, oigan Seiya y Shiryu no podían ir con nosotros unos días de diversión a la Casa del Lago.

- Seiya: Lo dices en serio, veamos.. no se.

- Shun: Vamos no seas aguafiestas además hace unos días fuimos a ver a Ikki a su departamento y dijo que si iría si vienen todo será mas divertido.

- Shiryu: Entonces Ikki ya.. ya sabe lo de nuestra relación.

- Hyoga: Claro Saori se lo dijo recientemente a el y a Jabu.

- Shiryu: Bueno no estaría mal pasar unos días con ustedes, unos días de diversión plena.

- Seiya: Creo que en verdad deseas ir si eso es lo que quieres no me opondré además creo que ir a la Tierra nuevamente me hará bastante bien después de algunos años de no ir por fin podré ver a Ikki y a Jabu, un poco de entretenimiento no estaría de mas creo que por unos días no actuare como dios sino como un simple mortal común y corriente sin usar mi poder.

- Hyoga: Entonces creo que el asunto esta arreglado, al venir ustedes estos días juntos los 6 nos la pasaremos de lo mas bien.

- Shun: De tanta platica hasta se nos olvido la hora y tenemos que regresar a la Tierra.

- Seiya: Pero la noche esta por caer creo que lo mejor es que se queden aquí para pasar la noche.

- Hyoga: Tienes razón.

- Seiya: Permítanme llevarlos a su habitación.

Siguiendo al Emperador sus dos amigos ahora dioses - emperadores junto a Shiryu guiaron a sus camaradas a una de las habitaciones del Palacio ahí frente a esta se despidieron.

- Seiya: Bueno es hora de ir a descansar nos veremos mañana que pasen buenas noches.

- Shun: Igualmente Seiya y Shiryu que descansen.

Luego amabas parejas se retiraron para pasar una noche al lado de sus amados en el transcurso del trayecto a su cuarto Seiya pensó que era la hora de Sellar su felicidad al lado de su dragón cosa que pensó en el transcurso de la noche.

- Seiya: Pensando en silencio . Estos días que estaré con mis amigos tal vez sea la gran oportunidad que esperaba para ser feliz de manera total y a Shiryu tal vez ahora pueda pedirle que se case conmigo y entregarle el añillo de compromiso, ahora viéndolo dormir tan tranquilamente pienso en lo magnifico que seria tomar tu mano en matrimonio, y ser tu esposo y tu ser mi esposo y "príncipe de los cielos" cumpliendo mi promesa de hacerte feliz serias un estupendo esposo para mi Al tiempo que meditaba esas palabras acariciaba, el rostro,, la cara y el pelo de su amor sintiendo una congoja en su corazón . OH casi se olvidaba además protegeré algo vital de mi amor su sentido de la visión jamás permitiré que vuelvas a quedar ciego después de las 2 veces en que esto ocurrió estabas tan deprimido que palidecías al ser que una vez fuiste ahora que en el Hades la recuperaste por ultima vez no dejare que nadie toque tus bellos ojos despojándolos de ese hermoso sentido y no dejare que te ciegues de nuevo si alguien lo hiciera curare tus ojos para que siempre puedas ver

Al día siguiente Seiya y Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun despertaron y desayunaron. Siendo seguido por la despedida de Hyoga y Shun quienes harían los preparativos para unos días de descanso en un lago cristalino.

- Continuara .


	8. La Petición

CAPITULO VIII. LA PETICION.

- Una semana después mientras en los cielos Seiya y Shiryu partíandel Templo de los Cielos en el lago. Hyoga y Shun llegaron a este vestidos con ropa veraniega muy sexy ahí en el lago se encontraron a Ikki y a Jabu igualmente vestidos al mirarlos provocaban suspiros entre las chicas y chicos que en ese momento paseaban por el lago que no eran muchos.

- Shun: Hola Hermano , igualmente Jabu.

- Ikki: Lo mismo digo de ti, Shun y de ti cuñado Hyoga.

Entonces Jabu miro alrededor notando la falta de Seiya y Shiryu.

- Jabu: Shun, Hyoga no han visto a Seiya y a Shiryu por que aun no han llegado.

- Hyoga: No.. no los hemos visto ¿ Por que aun no han llegado ? ¿ Habrá ocurrido algo malo ?.

- Jabu: Es posible que no vengan y tanto deseaba verlos juntos a ambos, sin ellos estos días no serán lo mismo.

- Pero en ese instante Seiya con sus alas divinas sujetando de la mano a Shiryu aparecieron de manera sorprendente dejando a Jabu sorprendido.

- Seiya: Lamento la tardanza, Buenos días amigos.

- Jabu: Vaya Seiya por poco pensamos que no vendrías pero ahora que estas aquí ahora con ustedes dos estos días serán grandiosos.

- Entonces Ikki se acerco a Seiya y el dragón con una mirada tan tierna que desconcertó a Shiryu.

- Ikki: Por fin los veo juntos a ustedes dos por fin el dragón hallo a su amado en la persona del dios de dioses ahora unidos se ven mas hermosos que solteros Poniendo su mano en el corazón de Seiya son unos novios hermosos.

- Seiya: Te lo agradezco Ikki Gracias . Pensando silenciosamente Ikki cuanto has cambiado en estos años.

- Jabu: Pues no se diga mas que empiece la diversión que tal si tomamos un baño de sol primero el dia esta hermoso Nota: En ese día el sol resplandecía con una gran intensidad .

- Shun: Estoy de acuerdo.

Al decir esos los 6 chicos pusieron en el pasto una cerca del lago unas camas playeras y se acostaron en ellas asimismo todos se pusieron lentes de sol disfrutando de este, la brisa del agua asimismo disfrutando además de un deliciosos picnic acompañado de deliciosas bebidas en esos momentos Seiya y Shiryu se daban tantas caricias y pequeños besos provocando alegría en los demás.

- Jabu. Con una sonrisa en sus labios . No cabe duda que Seiya y Shiryu son una gran pareja que vueltas da el destino hace casi 2 años ambos estaban solteros y nadie podría prever lo que hoy sucede ha de ser grandioso ser la pareja de un dios.

Las 3 parejas durante el resto de la Tarde se la pasaron muy alegres en ese lugar, nadando en el lago, cantando, jugando, bailando, disfrutando el lugar, hasta que la tarde callo.

- Ikki: Creo que es hora de ir a la casa del lago.

- Hyoga: Claro además empieza a hacer un poco de mal clima.

- Shun: Además esta noche comeremos muy rico por que hoy cocinare yo.

- Seiya: Shun, acaso tu sabes cocinar.

- Shun: Claro que si.

- Seiya: Ya espero probar esa comida que seguro será muy rica.

- Todos tomaron sus cosas recogiendo el lugar donde habían estado poniéndolas en el auto de Ikki quien condujo hasta llegar a la Casa del Lago propiedad de Saori y de la Familia Kido en el trayecto Seiya se puso serio algo raro en el preocupando a Shiryu por esa extraña actitud y un poco a los demás llegando a la casa como lo había prometido Shun cocino una deliciosa tarta de chocolate y un sushi delicioso pero la actitud seria de Seiya preocupaba a los demás y en especial a un dragón alarmado.

- Shiryu: Que pasa Seiya desde hace mucho te noto serio que ocurre dime.

- Seiya: No.. No.. Pasa Nada Respondió para calmar a su amado ya que su hora aun no llegaba .

- La cena y la noche continuaron en un ambiente medio tenso , en si la cena estaba deliciosa todos la disfrutaron al terminar esta Seiya se levanto bruscamente de la mesa saliendo de la casa yendo por el añillo de compromiso todos ahora estaban alarmados por esa rara actitud extraña en el Shiryu estaba en pánico por esto pensando cada minuto en lo peor, que Seiya rompiera su relación, rompiendo su corazón al volver a la casa encontró a todos y aun mas a un preocupado Shiryu.

- Shiryu: Amor estas raro, algo te ocurre, por favor no me alarmes así pasa algo malo, un problema.

- Seiya sabiendo la preocupación de Shiryu sabia que esa actitud que había tomado estaba causando un gran temor en su pareja en eso ante el asombro de todos se inclino ante el.

- Seiya: Perdón por esta actitud se que te alarme mas de la cuenta, no era mi intención hacerte sufrir en realidad quería darte una sorpresa.

- Shiryu: Una Sorpresa y dime cual es esa.

- Seiya: Eso dependerá de la respuesta que me des a esta pregunta, es la pregunta vital de toda nuestra relación, también es vital para mi, conocer tu respuesta de ella dependerá nuestro futuro juntos.

- Shiryu: Y cual esa pregunta tan importante que debo responder. Pregunto sorprendido por las palabras de su pareja .

- Estando aun inclinado ante Shiryu Seiya de su pantalón saco una caja blanca abriéndola frente a Shiryu y los demás mirando todos un anillo de oro con esmeraldas a sus lados y en el centro el símbolo del Imperio Celestial.

- Shun: Que anillo tan hermoso.

- Hyoga: Lo mismo digo.

- Shiryu: Es hermoso pero que significa este anillo Pregunto .

- Seiya: Este anillo no es una gema ordinaria es el anillo que sella nuestro compromiso nupcial con esta gema pido ante todos tu mano en matrimonio deseo que a partir de hoy seas mi prometido deseo ser tu esposo y que tu seas mi consorte imperial, mi esposo, el Príncipe de los Cielos ahora te pregunto a ti ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y ser mi esposo por siempre?.

- Tales palabras causaron una enorme conmoción en los demás y en especial en Shiryu quien estallo en jubilo ante eso.

- Shiryu: Conmocionado y Feliz Escuche bien quieres que me case contigo.

- Seiya: Si amor después de estos años es justo que consumamos nuestro amor no lo crees y ¿ Que me respondes aceptas? Mirando muy dulcemente a Shiryu .

- El dragón se acerco a su pareja y agachándose tomo su nuca y estando cerca de el...

- Shiryu: La respuesta que me pides es muy lógica, en mi ante lo que me has dicho resuena una alegría gigante, después de que por un momento temí no volver a estar a tu lado nunca mas ahora siento jubilo, majestuosidad una nueva perspectiva de mi a tu lado se ha conformado con tus palabras y te respondo que... " SI " acepto tu proposición y me encantaría casarme contigo para vivir juntos eternamente. Viendo al Dios de los Cielos con ojos profundos . - Seiya: Shiryu dame tu mano por favor..

- Estando en su misma posición Seiya tomo con delicadeza la mano de su ahora prometido y en uno de sus dedos le coloco la sortija que sellaba el destino de estos dos seres que se miraban de una manera tierna y dulce el dragón al sentir tan hermosa sortija en su mano la miro con tanta dulzura al saber que esa joya simbolizaba una nueva vida al lado del amor de su vida se haría mas profunda y estaría unido para siempre al dios de sus amores y se desvaneció la idea de perder a su amado.

- En tanto en todos los demás la sorpresa era tanto o igual que en los nuevos prometidos.

- Jabu: No conteniendo la emoción .Que día tan fantástico es este primero las divertidas horas que pasamos en la playa y ahora esto que acabo de escuchar

" SHIRYU Y SEIYA COMPREMIDOS" de seguro en el cielo esto retumbara como nunca ahora dos de nuestros camaradas se van a casar " SHIRYU PRINCIPE DE LOS CIELOS ", ¡VAYA QUE TITULO!, ¡ ESPOSO DE UN DIOS! Eso es grandioso. - Mirando a los demás con una mirada dulce Seiya se acerco a Jabu.

- Seiya: Esto quizás sea sorprendente para todos ustedes el hecho de casarnos ambos pero en esa celebración que junto a los Grandes Señores preparare en el cielo que sin duda con ese apoyo de los 24 será un evento espectacular en el OLIMPO ahora que es definitivo y oficial que Ambos Shiryu y yo hemos decido casarnos mi mas grande deseo es que en esa celebración estén ustedes en personas mis antiguos camaradas de pelea en luchas antiguas estuvieran conmigo en tan ocasión especial ¿Podrían estar en esa ceremonia? Si no es inconveniente.

- Así al terminar esas palabras un rubio se acerco a Seiya poniendo su mano en su hombro.

- Hyoga: Hoy nos has dado una sorpresa titánica a todos al decidir dar un paso trascendental en tu vida es loable que quieras ser feliz como ser humano y dios tienes el derecho a hacerlo es hermoso lo que ahora de mutuo acuerdo han decido hacer y mi voz representa la voz de los demás y ten por seguro que en esa ceremonia te acompañaremos no dudes en ello.

- Seiya: Poniéndose fijo en Hyoga Gracias eso me hace muy feliz.

- Pero al mismo tiempo Ikki se acerco a Seiya con cara de duda.

- Ikki: Todo esto es maravilloso pero ten en cuenta a los demás no solo a nosotros 4 esta también Saori, su esposo Julián, los 12 Dorados incluido el Patriarca si supieran la noticia que hoy nos has dado y al saber de tu futura boda en el cielo no dudaran pedirle especialmente los 11 dorados y el Patriarca a Saori que los deje ir al Cielo con ella para acompañarte en eso tan especial que estas planeando toma en cuenta además de eso la orden de los 108 Espectros que aunque difícilmente salen del mundo infernal si no es por orden del dios Hades pueden sentir curiosidad por el evento y quizás estén en el cielo ya sabes que entre los dioses las "NOTICIAS VUELAN COMO LA LUZ". - Seiya: Ikki ese evento lo he previsto hace días cuando tome esta decisión de casarme con Shiryu en unas semanas o meses tal vez a lo máximo 15 días antes de la ceremonia a todos ustedes en donde quieran que estén por medio de los medios humanos [Correo o por uno de los Grandes Señores les enviare las invitaciones ya oficiales que tendrán el símbolo del Imperio de los Cielos los señores lo buscaran en donde se encuentren ya sea por ejemplo en la Mansión de los Kido irían al mismo Infierno a dar la invitación correspondiente a su legitimo receptor o a Atlantis según el caso pero todos tendrán su invitación que será extensiva a las demás personas cercanas a ustedes de Saori, los 11 dorados y el Patriarca no me he olvidado y podrán estar conmigo por eso ni te preocupes.

- Jabu: Tu si que has planeado esto al mínimo detalle y antes de que se me pase ¡ GRACIAS !.

- Al termino de aquel memorable día después de saber la noticia de un casamiento divino: el primero que ellos observarían en sus vidas los 6 se fueron a sus cuartos con sus parejas respectivas por supuesto a fin de ver otro emocionante día en sus mini vacaciones.

- Los siguientes días pasaron como el primero los 6 se daban una continua diversión sin paralelo iban a lugares cercanos al lago era como una gran paz después de tanto luchar en el pasado todos tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros al verlos los lugareños los observaban como unas grandes personas nadie sabia que eran seres sagrados y divinos rondando entere mortales al terminar todo los 6 se despidieron cortésmente tomando caminos separados: Ikki, Jabu, Shun e Hyoga se fueron rumbo a Tokio, Seiya y Shiryu al Cielo pero los 4 que se encaminaban hacia Tokio se dispusieron a establecer una gran espera a fin de observar cuando llegaría la llave de entrada para ver como la felicidad de dos de sus camaradas se hacia eterna.


	9. Los Preparativos

CAPITULO IX: LOS PREPARATIVOS.

- Al retornar de su viaje hacia la Tierra Seiya y Shiryu estando de nuevo en el Cielo se notaban aun mas felices que nunca todos en el Templo del Olimpo no comprendían el por que de esa alegría tan gigante hasta que...

- Un personaje conocido por el Emperador se inclino ante el..

- Sharen: Alegre Bienvenido Emperador, lo mismo digo Shiryu disfrutaron su estancia en la Tierra.

- Seiya: Fueron las mejores que haya pasado fue un gran viaje lleno de paz y tranquilidad ahora que las antiguas guerras santas han concluido y no hay enemigo al asecho todo en la Tierra fue dicha, la diversión fue el orden del día en todo el variar de las olas que se producían en el lago y el practicar surf, sentir el calor del sol en la piel, junto a los cantos de la continua diversión y una que otra fiesta. En fin unas magnificas vacaciones. Y lo mejor fue que fueron las primeras que compartid junto a mi amor.

- Sharen: Eso da una gran congoja a mi noble corazón.

- El señor luminoso de pronto puso sus ojos en el novio del dios celestial así mirándolo de pies a cabeza así en una de sus manos noto un anillo resplandeciente con esmeraldas incluidas un gran signo de pregunta recorrió al ser..

- Sharen: Shiryu que bello anillo tienes en tu mano acaso es otro presente que te ha dado mi Emperador, otra prueba de que te ama...

- Esas palabras pusieron a Shiryu rojo como un tomate...

- Shiryu: Rojo Si..Si..

- Seiya: Sharen ese anillo que Shiryu lleva puesto no es solo un simple presente mío es algo mas que una prueba de amor que Shiryu y yo nos tenemos es mucho mas tu comprenderás desde hace mucho que desde que somos una pareja oficial siempre he querido ver a mi Amor feliz, no deseo por nada del universo que sufra si algo malo le pasara yo no soportaría mi corazón, alma y ser seria haber fallado en la promesa que algún día le hice por eso es necesario consolidar aun mas lo nuestro, a fin de evitar circunstancias que podríamos lamentar en un futuro cercano o lejano hay que dar un paso mas grande aun el anillo en cuestión es la confirmación de que ese paso se ha dado ahora Shiryu y yo estamos comprometidos y nos casaremos muy pronto por lo tanto es mi PROMETIDO DIVINO y en unos meses será en definitiva mi ESPOSO y el Nuevo PRINCIPE DE LOS CIELOS Entonaba esas palabras cargadas de un gran torrente de amor .

- Al escuchar las ultimas líneas de la conversación con el Emperador el Gran Señor se quedo como en seco otra vez su Dios le daba a conocer una noticia de gran impacto, forjando dentro de si un sentimiento de enorme jubilo y asombro a la vez...

- Sharen: Oi..Oi..Oi.. Bien son ciertas sus ultimas palabras Emperador te vas a casar.. Gritando y Tartamudeo .

- De pronto como si el destino lo hubiera predicho saliendo en masa los demás Grandes Señores a en el lugar donde la Pareja Celestial y Sharen conversaban , los gritos de Sharen al escucharse a la distancia hicieron alarmar a los otros 23 pensando en que algo terrible pudiera haber pasado..

- Ian: Sharen que esta ocurriendo por que esos gritos... Agitado .

- Sharen: Supremo Maestro es cierto lo que acabo de oír de tus divinos labios es serio esto..

- Ian: ¿ Cuales Palabras ?, ¿ Que ocurre ?.

- Sharen: ¡ En verdad te deseas casar con Shiryu, Emperador !.

- La noticia salida del señor puso en verdadero SHOCK a sus demás camaradas..

- Ian: ¿ El Supremo Maestro se va casar ?, ¿ Boda Divina ?. ATONITO .

- Seiya: Sharen lo ha dicho claramente me casare con Shiryu y no habrá vuelta de hoja por lo cual he decidido en estos meses a fin de preparar esa hermosa ceremonia a cada uno de ustedes les serán dada una encomienda única y especial a fin de preparar en toda la extensión del Templo y del Imperio esa celebración y podrán ser ayudados por los demás Guerreros Celestiales uno de ustedes tendrá el alto honor de conducir esa ceremonia ostentando el titulo de Gran Pontífice y debido a que me ausentare del Imperio tras esa celebración el que sea nombrado como Gran Pontífice se quedara gobernando el Templo y el Imperio pero evitare incurrir en el error que provoco la ultima guerra santa para evitar lo que hizo Asdom..

- Sharen estando mas calmado se aproximo al dios celestial.

- Sharen: Sin importar la elección del Nuevo Gran Pontífice, lo importante es verte feliz y sonriente, organizaremos la mayor ceremonia bajo tu dirección claro que jamás se haya visto en este Templo lo haremos de gran manera, esta noticia retumbara como nunca en los confines mas remotos del Imperio hasta el gran ejercito de guerreros celestiales se regocijara ante esto ,y todos los que invites a ver esto a tu lado verán algo hermoso dentro de este Templo ¡ UN EMPERADOR NO SE CASA TODOS LOS DIAS !.

- Ante los demás Grandes Señores, el Emperador dio una señal de reverencia..

- Seiya: ¡Estoy muy agradecido con todos ustedes!

- Poco después esa junta inesperada concluyo, los Señores volvieron a sus respectivos Palacios a fin de descansar para tomar una pequeña siesta o entrenar ya que al día siguiente serian llamados por el Supremo Maestro para iniciar los preparativos para la ceremonia que muy pronto se llevaría a cabo..

- Sin saberlo mas que el Imperio de los Cielos y los amigos mas cercanos del Dios del Cielo por 4 meses los siempre dirigidos por Seiya los Grandes Señores con gran esmero y paciencia sin atarearse demasiado todo en pos de ver la felicidad de su señor supremo al lado del amor de su vida poco a poco se fue armando un ambiente de una celebración divina: el ejercito del cielo fue desmovilizado de manera temporal a fin de ayudar a los Ángeles en su encomienda así por esos meses los grandes detalles fueron afinándose hasta reducirse a cosas diminutas pero se hicieron simulacros de la ceremonia para tener todo en perfecta sincronía todo estaba listo faltaba que llegara el día final, al estar a cerca de 15 días del hecho supremo se enviaron las invitaciones a sus legítimos receptores.

- En tanto en la residencia japonesa de los Kido ni siquiera Saori y los demás miembros de la orden de Atena sabían de los que en el cielo se preparaba a excepción de los amigos mas cercanos al Emperador quienes desde hacia 4 meses esperaban con ansias la invitación a la gran ceremonia del Olimpo que sellaría la felicidad de 2 de sus ex camaradas de armas en luchas previa de manera paciente esperaban hasta que un día la espera fue rota por ..

- Un día común y corriente se acerco a la residencia una persona [Cartero que toco a la puerta al oírlo Hyoga salió a recibirlo.

- Cartero: Esta carta es para usted Hyoga Kido..

- Hyoga: ¿ Carta de quien ?..

- Cartero: No lo se eso acaba de llegar ayer a nuestras oficinas con instrucciones expresas dejársela a usted... Firme de recibido..

- Hyoga a fin de que el servidor publico continuara su labor firmo el papel respectivo.

- Cartero: Muchas Gracias a usted! Hasta Luego..

- Hyoga: Hasta Luego.. ¿ Una carta sin remitente que raro ? ¿ De quien será ?.

- De pronto en el recibidor de la gran mansión Shun se aproximo sonriente como siempre..

- Shun: ¿ Quien era el que tocaba a la puerta ?.

- Hyoga: Un cartero que traía una carta no se de quien..

- Shun: Mejor lo averiguamos en la estancia a averiguar tal misterio.

- Ellos tras decir eso se tomaron de la mano y caminaron juntos a la estancia donde Saori acababa de recibir una comisión de 4 santos dorados enviados por el Patriarca que le estaban informando nuevos avances en el Santuario

- Saori: Al ver a Hyoga y a Shun Buenos días Shun, Hyoga.

- Shun: Buenos días Saori, lo mismo digo Santos Dorados (Mu, Milo, Camus y Aioria).

- Camus: Buenos Dias..

- De pronto Saori noto en la mano de Hyoga un sobre en su mano y le atrajo la curiosidad..

- Saori: ¿ Hyoga y ese sobre ?...

- Hyoga: Un poco despistado Ah es cierto se me olvidaba no se quien tiene remitente de quien será..

- Saori: Ábrela entonces..

- Al seguirla tonada Hyoga la abrió y ahí se encontraba un lindo pergamino con las iniciales de la pareja de los cielos junto a unas hermosas palabras.. era la invitación a la ceremonia de los cielos que por meses habian esperado..

- Hyoga: Genial.. Estupendo Gritaba de alegría .

- Saori: Que ocurre Hyoga por que esa actitud Asustada .

- Hyoga: ¡ Por fin ha llagado !.

- Saori: Llegar que Con duda .

- Hyoga: Saori La carta que abrí contiene una invitación a un mega evento que se llevara a cabo en los cielos y que en las próximas décadas retumbara en todo el universo a los cuales Shun y yo estamos invitados de manera especial por el Emperador del Cielo esto simboliza el pase de entradla evento que dentro de 15 Dias se llevara a cabo donde el mismo Dios Supremo unirá para siempre su eternidad con Shiryu uno de los Santos Kamei es decir es la boda del Emperador de los Cielos...

- Las palabras de Hyoga [Reencarnación del Emperador del Océano: Poseidón pusieron en un estado cata tónico a los demás.

- Saori: Es verdad lo que dices no estarás diciendo esto a la ligera...

- Hyoga: Es verdad si no miren la invitación..

- Al ver Saori, los Santos Dorados las palabras que contenía el papel sagrado se dieron cuenta de que lo que Hyoga decía era verdad.. en ellos se notaba una cara de emoción y algo de jubilo..

- Saori: Un poco enojada Pero solo ustedes podrán entrar al Templo del Dios Supremo a ver eso yo quería ver a Seiya y a Shiryu juntos y ser felices no es justo que eso este pasando..

- Hyoga: Saori no te impacientes no solo nosotros 2 estamos invitados hay una cláusula en el texto que dice que cualquier amigo del Emperador aun que no este incluido en la lista puede entrar a ella es decir que tu Saori , los 11 dorados y el Patriarca del Santuario si es su deseo pueden asistir y a su vez puedes invitar a otras personalidades a tu elección..

- Saori: Uff que alivio si es ese el caso llamare a mi amado Julián para que me acompañe...

- Camus: Diosa Atena el anuncio ha sido espectacular sobre esto que ocurrirá en el cielo pero si no es inconveniente para usted podría permitid que la acompañáramos al Templo del Cielo para observar y presenciar la gran ceremonia que se llevara a cabo.. permitid ir con usted...

- Saori al ver a Camus supo que era grande su deseo de acompañarla..

- Saori: De acuerdo si así lo desean todos ustedes iremos al Imperio De los Cielos pero no solo iran ustedes sino que todos los 11 dorados restantes y el Patriarca del Santuario, Milo y Camus ir al Santuario y comunicar a los 11 dorados y al Patriarca que ahora que hemos recibido esta gran invitación a todos decirles que se reúnan conmigo según los lineamientos divinos establecidos en la invitación en este lugar a fin de que todos podamos arribar al Reino del Dominio del Emperador Zeus donde este unirá su eternidad a la de su pareja eterna...

- Milo: Así lo haremos Atena..

- Así los Santos de oro siguiendo las ordenes de sus diosa prosiguieron.. rumbo al Santuario en tanto..

- Hyoga: Viendo a Shun . Te

noto preocupado que ocurre..

- Shun: Estoy inquietado no se como responderán los 18 Grandes Espectros de mi reino ante esta llamada celestial..

- También al observar a Hyoga una cosa lo puso algo nervioso..

- Shun: Un poco nervioso

Pasa algo Hyoga...

- Hyoga: Mi problema es parecido con los 7 Grandes Generales que actualmente están en Atlantis..

- Shun: No hay que desanimarnos hay que ser optimista si hablamos juntos con los Espectros del Infierno y con los Generales de Atlantis seguro entenderán la situación actual

- Shun: Acompáñame al Infierno a hablar con ellos..

- Hyoga: Con gusto lo haré Mirando tiernamente al Emperador del Infierno .

- Shun: Después iremos al Gran Templo del Mar a hablar con los Grandes Generales..

- Hyoga: Aun tierno Hecho vamos entonces..

- Los Emperadores del Océano y del Infierno juntos como pareja que eran se despidieron de Atena y ellos se dirigieron a sus Reinos respectivos a discutir el hecho de la boda del Emperador de los Dioses a sus súbditos mas fieles sobre ese asunto.

- Al mismo tiempo en otra parte del planeta en el mismo Templo - Palacio del Emperador del Cielo con los últimos detalles afinados Seiya sentado en el Trono de Zeus y ataviado de la vestimenta del Emperador llamo a un Gran Señor de manera secreta para comunicarle una decisión primordial en la futura celebración de hecho era tan fundamental por lo cual el llamado era urgente..

- Kotaru: Inclinado ante el Dios Gran Dios Zeus cual es el motivo para este llamado tan repentino.

- Seiya: Ante la celebración venidera he tomado una gran decisión esta decisión es tan grande debido a ello su importancia en esa ceremonia donde mi amor y yo nos casaremos en ella uno de los Grandes Señores será quien por un breve periodo de tiempo tomara el titulo de Gran Pontífice presidiendo la ceremonia y después por mi poder gobernara el Imperio de manera interina por cerca de 1 año en tanto Shiryu y yo tomamos unas vacaciones juntos ante la envergadura de la elección yo el Emperador te nombro de manera divina como Gran Pontífice y gobernante del Cielo hasta mi retorno.

- Ante lo que significaba el Señor de la Luz comprendió que esas palabras de su dios conllevaba una gran responsabilidad no solo ante su Dios sino ante el Universo, ante el Imperio ante muchas personas se le daba el mayor honor que un Señor de la Luz había de recibir, gobernaría el Imperio del Cielo y casaría al Emperador

- Kotaru: Con humildad No repetiré lo que el usurpador Asdom hizo ante tan gran honor y responsabilidad de ser quien presida la ceremonia mas grandiosa y magnifica donde tu te harás el dios mas feliz del universo, hace años conocí tus sentimientos y presencie a la pareja imperial nacer y fortalecerse, comprendo la envergadura del puesto de gobernar el Imperio por lo que acatare tu voluntada sin dudarlo en tu ausencia no dejare caer al Imperio, y dejare una paz segura para todos., el mal nunca mas triunfara..

- Seiya: Mirándolo dulce Lo se Kotaru y se que cumplirás bien esa encomienda.. pero que esta junta quede en secreto de acuerdo.

- Kotaru: De acuerdo su divinidad..

- Los 15 días se pasaron de manera rápida hasta que el día prometido se llego en el Gran Templo todo estaba listo, los últimos detalles se afinaron y el Ejercito fue puesto en posición todo estaba preparado para el momento de que un Dios se uniera de manera eterna a su pareja ..


	10. La Ceremonia

CAPITULO X: LA CEREMONIA.

- En el Reino Olímpico era el día prometido según el plan estipulado por el Gran Zeus, todos sus súbditos y soldados estaban yaz preparados para un momento excepcional ya los últimos preparativos de la ceremonia estaban listos, cientos de guerreros del cielo y los señores de manera paciente esperaban el momento, mientras dormidos en su habitación, los futuros esposos descansaban uno cerca del otro.

- Seiya: Hablando y Pensando en Silencio Por el momento ha llegado, siempre recordare eternamente este momento, la eternidad será dulce no puedo quejarme de la vida actual tengo amigos, a mi hermana mayor pero mas que todo conocí el amor un amor que nunca pensé que existiera quien iba pensar que mi mejor amigo en las batallas anteriores hace algunos años ahora este a punto de casarme con el, en fin no reprimo al destino ni a Eros por esto soy feliz con esto y puedo presentir que continuara siempre.

- Seiya: Shiryu amor, vamos levántate nuestro momento llego Comenzó a moverlo con suavidad .

- Shiryu: Al ver a su amado Buenos días, te escuche , soñé muy lindo con este día, por fin el sueño que tuve estando contigo para el resto de la eternidad, no aguanto la alegría , siento mi corazón estallar, viviré en el paraíso y nadie nos separara.

- Seiya toco el cuerpo del dragón y tomo sus labios como tantas veces lo había hecho iniciando un ritual de caricias matinales que duro varios minutos.

- Ambos se levantaron, vistiéndose diferente para algo que en el mundo de los dioses no ocurría desde la época del mito: El casamiento de un dios. Con algunos minutos de posterioridad los dos dieron un paseo por su casa, ya en el cielo todo estaba listo.

- Cuando se aproximaba el momento, los 24 señores junto a algunos comandos caminaron a la sala central del palacio de Zeus con sus truenos puestos ahí su Señor los esperaba.

- Kotaru: Inclinándose Gran Señor los 24 Grandes Señores y sus tropas ya estamos listos para cumplir su mandato iremos a la Tierra por Atena, sus 12 dorados y por sus hermanos Poseidón y Hades, los traeremos como lo pidió.

- Seiya: Bien, solo tengo una petición a pesar de que fuimos enemigos una vez, traten de ser lo mas cordiales con ellos y eviten molestarlos mientras su estancia aquí esa es un mandato supremo.

- Kotaru: Si son esas sus ordenes las acataremos al pie de la letra.

- De ahí se encaminaron a Tokio.

- En esos mismos momentos, por la Mansión Kido, ya concentrados los 11 dorados y el Gran Patriarca alrededor de su diosa acompañada muy bien por Julián Solo, Ikki, Jabu los 18 mas poderosos espectros del mundo subterráneo y 7 marinos siguiendo las ordenes de Hades y Poseidón quienes habían ordenado a sus mas grandes guerreros venir desde sus santuarios y los vistieron con galas acordes a la ocasión ( estaban usando sapuris y escamas respectivamente) los hermanos de Zeus usaron su porte divino.

- Saori: Por lo visto un enorme sequito sagrado ha sido reunido.

- Aioria: Princesa como no podríamos estar reunidos si la noticia nos tomo por sorpresa aquella ocasión hace algunas semanas.

- Isaac: No es para tanto Algo disgustado .

- Hyoga: Desde algunos milenios nunca un dios se había casado, salvo Atena, Zeus ha estado solo desde que Hera fue desterrada al Tártaro junto a los Titanes.

- Docko: Es un hecho significativo, los que estábamos en el Santuario cuando el Patriarca nos llamo quedamos sorprendidos ¡ Zeus casarse ahora ! y con mi antiguo alumno Shiryu no se ahora como llamarlo " Consorte de Zeus" o " Príncipe del Cielo", la que me espera ahora al saber lo que será.

- Shakka: No eres el unico.

- FLASHBACK.

- SANTUARIO DE ATENAS, GRECIA POR LA NOCHE.

- Tras recibir las noticias de arriba, enviados por Atena, Milo y Camus, Mu y Aioria ya ahí se dirigen a la alcoba del Patriarca.

- Sin previo aviso el Maestro recibe una visita inesperada.

- Patriarca: ¿ Por que entran así Caballeros Dorados , no los he mandado llamar, que acaso es una rebelión contra Atena ?.

- Mu: Perdón, señor pero es una situación de emergencia.

- Patriarca: ¿ Emergencia, un nuevo enemigo nos asecha tras años de paz?, ¿Atena dime Milo que le ha pasado a nuestra diosa ?.

- Mu: No es eso

- Patriarca: Entonces..

- Milo: Zeus va a casarse.

- El Patriarca queda noqueado por tales palabras.

- Patriarca ¿Qué has dicho?, Eso no puede ser, háblame con claridad.

- Aioria: Son verdades absolutas, su ilustrísima Viendo a su amor , tenga esa es la prueba de nuestra palabras.

- Sentado en el trono, Ikaru observo la invitación a la boda de Zeus con cierto dragón bastante conocido.

- Patriarca. Así que Seiya y Shiryu son pareja , el Supremo Maestro , válgame como los dioses han cambiado tanto, no lo creería de no ver esta prueba.

- Camus: Atena nos ha ordenado a todos los dorados y a usted Patriarca asistir, según la invitación en 15 días debemos estar con Atena en Tokio.

- Patriarca: Son ordenes de la diosa.

- Mu: Su supocion es acertada.

- Patriarca: Mu: ve a los 12 templos y diles a los dorados que hay reunión de emergencia, Milo, Camus y Aioria quédense aquí.

- Mu salió de ahí reunió a los restantes dorados fueron alarmados a ver al Maestro.

- Saga: Pasa algo anormal, nunca habías reunido a los 12 desde el despertar de Poseidón.

- Patriarca: Tengo noticias de parte de Atena.

- El Maestro se quito su caso y mascara.

- Patriarca: En 15 días debemos partir todos nosotros a Tokio.

- Docko: ¿ Con que motivo ?.

- Patriarca: Desde hace años ustedes han visto enamoramientos y creación de amores muy estables en este Santuario aprobadas por nuestra diosa, los dioses les pasa lo mismo clara muestra, nuestro antiguo enemigo hades esta enamorado de uno de los santos kamei la cosa y para ir al punto Enfoca a Docko tu alumno Shiryu, Kamei del Dragón en 15 días se casara con el Emperador Zeus.

- Docko: MI.. Mi... alumno, ¿ Que ?. Sorprendido

- Patriarca: Se me olvidaba ustedes no saben, hace mas de año y medio el y Seiya a quien conocieron como Pegaso y a posteori Zeus allá en el cielo viven juntos como pareja y los guerreros de el padre de los dioses lo aceptan sin pudor. Tan solo Atenea me dijo esto no hace mas de 35 días siendo información secreta hasta hoy.

- Shaka: Por los dioses, Zeus.

- Patriarca: Voy a nombrar a 3 santos de plata para que cuiden el santuario en nuestra ausencia, estaremos con Atena un día antes. Hasta entonces todo continuara con normalidad. Aun así esto es confidencial.

- Patriarca: Ese era el motivo de la reunión pueden retirarse.

- Salvo Aioria todos se retiraron en parejas a sus templos.

- Patriarca: Relajado Creo que hubo algo de estupor.

- Aioria: ¿ Por que lo dices?

- Patriarca: La noticia de Zeus hasta a mi me sorprendió.

- Aioria: Igual a mi.

- Aioria: Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te bese.

- Patriarca: Casi me muero al saber que era correspondido aunque tuve hartas dudas, la mas grande era si mi diosa lo consentiría, no me entregue a ti hasta que Atenea lo permitió, aunque al principio a los dorados ESTABAN ESCANDALIZADOS solo fue por días breves.

- Aioria: Recuerdo la primera noche.

- Patriarca: Fue la primera vez que dormí a tu lado, fuiste la primera persona que toco mi cuerpo de forma sensual, me despojaste de mis ropas, llevaste a conocer sensaciones que jamás conocía, a la mañana siguiente desperté estando juntos, siempre considere lo nuestro algo blasfemico, las noches me atormentaban y tu figura permanecía en los sueños, solo Atenea pudo consolarme tras permitir estar contigo lo pensé mejor.

- Aioria: Por poco creí ser rechazado. Volateo al maestro con cara pálida

- Aioria: Te noto Cansado.

- Patriarca: Fue un día agotador, inspeccionar el recinto sagrado ,observar entrenamientos y entrenar, además de ir a Rhodas.

- Aioria:Vamos a dormir.

- Aioria sin pudor levanto en vilo al Patriarca guió hasta su cuarto particular, Aioria estaba mas feliz con el Patriarca que con cualquier otro.

- FIN FLASHBACK

- Hyoga: Tantos días han transcurrido desde aquellas inolvidables vacaciones como ha pasado el tiempo tan rápido.

- De pronto en los extensos jardines de la mansión los 24 y casi mas de 100 seres aparecieron volando descendiendo.

- Kotaru: Atena por orden del supremo señor de dioses he venido a cumplir esta misión, el nos espera y no hay que hacedlo esperar siganme por favor, cada uno de ustedes ira escoltado apropiadamente conforme a ordenes de Zeus.

- Saori: Hay que irnos, Julián.

- Julián: A Donde.

- Saori: A el Santuario de mi padre; el Rey Zeus.

- Kotaru: ¿ Ya podemos Irnos ?

- Saori: Vamos.

- Cada señor tomo a cada uno de los presentes.

- Julián: ¿ Pero que ... ? Medio Asustado

- Saori: No te espantes solo viajaremos al mundo celestial.

- Julián: Entonces morimos.

- Saori: Tranquilízate por favor.

- Un Julián miedoso miraba como la Tierra se hacia pequeña volando lejos los Ángeles cruzaron las nubes, atravesando la barrera que cubría el continente de Olimpia situado en el cielo los guerreros de los 3 dioses veían un a superficie de tierra equivalente al tamaño de Asia, Europa y América juntas un súper continente que contenía construcciones vastas y complejos arquitectónicos y situado en una planicie central el Palacio de Zeus que era una especie de catedral gótica grandísima , a sus faldas los ejércitos de Zeus estaban aglutinados ya. Julián no podía creer los que veía. Ya cerca del Santuario

- Kotaru: Atena, los llevaremos a la plaza central ahí están asignados sus lugares, de acuerdo.

- Saori: Esta bien.

- Sin dejar de sorprenderse un comité de bienvenida los atendió y mostró sus lugares a cada uno. Julián era el mas desubicado de todos, se creía muerto.

- Camus: Jamás había visto este reino, esta tan ordenado y arreglado, ni el refugio luce como esto, con que aquí Asdom mancho el nombre de los dioses. ¿ Como estará Seiya tras casi 4 años de no verse ?, ¿ Y su amante ?, y los demás.

- Saori dejando a sus santos al Patriarca se fue al Templo.

- Patriarca: A donde vas mi señora.

- Saori: A ver al Emperador La voz era decidida . No tardare mucho.

- Shun e Hyoga: Atena espera también vamos contigo Haciendo Coro .

- Junto a Atena, los caminaron hacia su destino temporal. En el Templo, los futuros casados se vestían con el atuendo que usarían durante la ceremonia; Zeus vistiendo con su porte divino una toga blanca signo de la luz y la corona que los simbolizaba , Shiryu haciendo compás tenia un ropaje similar se veía como un digno consorte de tan poderoso ser ambos debajo de las túnicas ostentaban un traje blanco, casi terminándose de arreglar mutuamente, a la puerta un sonido los interrumpió.

- Seiya fue a ver quien era. Abriéndola se topo con Saori y hermanos tanto mortales como divinos.

- Saori: ¿Podemos Pasar ?.

- Seiya: Claro.

- Entrando pudieron contemplar lo guapo que los dos se veían quedándose sin habla.

- Saori: Vaya que bien se ven, resplandecen ambos, estoy feliz de ser parte de este momento tan especial, les expreso mis sinceras felicitaciones y puedo sentir que ambos tendrán un prometedor futuro juntos, solo espero que la paz se mantenga y les permita vivir en paz haciéndolos seres inseparables.

- Shiryu: Espero yo también eso; no me gustaría ser viudo.

- Seiya: Jamás Grito ; tal evento no debe ocurrir nunca.

- Saori abrazo a ambos mostrando sus mejores deseos, los dioses Hades y Poseidón hacían lo mismo hacia su hermano menor querían que fueran felices.

- Seiya: Lagrimas en los ojos No saben que alegría me dan sus palabras y acciones, dan tranquilidad a mi alma y ser.

- Shiryu: Comparto tu opinión amor, estoy agradecido con ustedes. Su expresión era de nobleza y dulzura .

- Seiya: ¿ Saori viniste sola ? Curioso

- Saori: Haciendo Puchero Sola, nunca mis Santos dorados incluido tu amigo el Patriarca, mi amado Julián. Los esperan pacientemente.

- Shun: 18 Espectros.

- Hyoga: 7 marinos.

- Seiya: Con tantos seres reunidos, el día tornase espectacular.

- Un señor luminoso entro, Seiya entendió que la hora final se aproximaba.

- Ian: Su momento se aproxima, mi señor Zeus. Revenciandolo .

- Seiya: La ceremonia comenzara pronto.

- Saori: Debo retirarme, Seiya nos veremos en unos minutos.

- Seiya: Bien.

- Shun e Hyoga: También nos retiramos.

- Los tres salieron de la habitación, dándose los últimos toques Seiya y Shiryu, al acabar Shiryu se quedo en el cuarto, el Emperador camino hacia la Plaza central.

- Camus: Atena, regresaste.

- Saori: La ceremonia va a iniciar.

- Clarines sonaron entraron 23 Grandes Señores y el Gran Pontífice Celestial Kotaru tomaron posiciones.

- Kotaru: Nuestro Señor Zeus, Dios Supremos del Cielo arribara pongamos de pie.

- Todos se pusieron de pie esperando,, unos minutos después, el padre de los dioses mostrando su cara omnipotente se presento, Shiryu como su gran amor siguió el mismo rumbo al llegar Saori agarrandolo del brazo lo condujo junto a Seiya que unió su mano al de su amado dios.

- Saori: En el nombre de los nobles santos que cuidan la tierra a mi reino, padre te entrego a uno de mis mas poderosos santos en matrimonio divino contigo.

- Encaminándose juntos agarrados de la mano, viéndose acarameladamente se veía como su amor era muy poderoso para haber tomado esa decisión tan fundamental, se profesaban un amor tan grande como el universo mismo.

- Los Clarines volvieron a resonar, a la par una música armoniosa cubrió el lugar.

- Kotaru: Frente a un Altar sujetando un libro muy antiguo Honorables, Guerreros del Dios Zeus, Espectros de Hades, Marinos de Poseidón y Caballeros de la Reina Atena como los grandes dioses del panteón olímpico están reunidos junto a invitados especiales hoy día memorable en la historia del cosmos, aquí el Santuario del Supremo Maestro quien ha reencarnado eternamente unirá su vida eterna de manera decisiva con un santo ateniense en una ceremonia de casorio divino, lo que hoy se hará sellado continuara siempre.

- Kotaru: ¡ Cantad los Cielos, que retumben los poderes de la luz, entonad la canción sacra mitológica !. Levanto su puño y lanzo una ráfaga de poder

- Una música extraña se ollo las fuerzas luminosas se erguían, había comenzado.

- Minuto a Minuto , el antiguo protocolo de una boda divina se hizo al pie de la letra, la circunstancia central casi llegaba, la pareja de los cielos seria una realidad, en los corazones de Seiya y Shirytu la emoción iba en aumento.

- Al llegar el climax, Kotaru de un cofre antiguo saco 2 gemas, eran anillos creados por el Emperador previamente, estos tenían las dos primeras letras de Seiya y Shiryu, con rubíes incrustados y el sello mitológico de Zeus, el Pontífice entrego a los futuros contrayentes, Seiya suavemente tomo la mano de Shiryu acercándola a su rostro.

- Seiya: Yo Seiya juro ante todos siendo testigos como la reencarnación eterna de Zeus, Dios Supremo del Olimpo que a ti Shiryu Santo kamei de Atenea, en este ritual celestial tomo tu mano emito mi deseo de que seas mi esposo, el príncipe de este reino, consorte para toda la eternidad , hago votos de serte fiel , estar a tu lado, hacerte feliz y nunca abandonarte, usando mi poder evitare que nos separen, te protegeré con todo, dolor, sufrimiento nunca reinaran en ti, tendrás jubilo y dicha daré todo amor y cariño solo a ti.

- Con la mirada puesta sobre los ojos de Shiryu deslizo el anillo sobre el dedo del dragón, este teniendo el otro anillo.

- Shiryu: Seiya, Rey Celestial yo Santo de Atena acepto convertirme en tu consorte, tu pareja celestial, la vida eterna corresponderé cada beso, caricia, este amor, alegría y felicidad que me has dado seré un consorte digno de tal rango tratare de sacarte una sonrisa día a día, el cosmos nos bendecirá, siglo tras siglo.

- Repitió el mismo acto que Seiya coloco el anillo de rubíes en uno de los dedos del señor.

- Kotaru: Ya no hay marcha atrás mas sin embargo hay una pregunta capital a todos ¿ Existe una persona que este opuesto a esta ceremonia y unios, de haberla que hable o callad siempre ?.

- Hades, Atena y Poseidón voltearon a sus respectivos súbditos con mirada inquisidora viéndolos así el temor cundió ante los que podría hacer ellos en caso que uno hablara. El Patriarca se hizo de la vista gorda enmudeció, Julián bien desubicado, estaba en la luna, ni se entero de lo que ocurría, Los espectros y marinos estaban tiesos ante la mirada de sus amos.

- Kotaru: Sin oposición creo, de esta forma, dado el poder dado por el rey , decreto ante los grandes dioses del olimpo y demás dioses hoy exiliados, encerrados o muertos, que Zeus y Shiryu son esposos de forma eterna, lo consumado, consumado esta.

- Kotaru: Señor, ahora puedes besar a tu amado príncipe.

- Tomo los labios de Shiryu frente a todos les dio un beso sin pudor, cargo de sentimientos entre ellos, finalmente la dicha suprema estaba ahí siendo dos pero unidos en uno.

- Kotaru: Aun no termina la ceremonia, un decreto sagrado debe ser firmado.

- Milo: Ehhhh ...

- Camus: ¿ De que Hablan ?.

- Saori: Camus, Milo, Sacerdote pueden venir.

- Patriarca: Alla vamos.

- Saori, Shun, Hyoga, Camus, Milo y el Maestro de Atenea se acercaron al Pontífice todos firmaron ese pergamino legitimando la unión de Seiya y Shiryu, esposo del rey del cielo Seiya y Shiryu fueron los últimos en firmar formalizando su matrimonio.

- Seiya: Que comience la fiesta.

- Los poderes de la luz quedaron desataos, ya era una autentica celebración en toda Olimpia, ejércitos enteros volaron sobre los invitados todo un reino estallo ante la dicha de su emperador.


	11. La Fiesta y la Primera Noche

CAPITULO XI: LA FIESTA Y LA 1ERA NOCHE.

- Todos los presentes, incluyendo los 24 grandes Ángeles partieron la Palacio a celebrar, entrando espectros, marinos y dorados estaban impactados por el aspecto del templo.

- La pareja celestial por su parte partió a su habitación arreglándose nuevamente, sus amigos abajo en el gran salón fueron personalmente atendidos por el comité de bienvenida, las mesas fueron asignadas en cada una 5 personas se les dio bebidas para comenzar ( No se les dio vino), una pequeña música ligera, mientras afuera cohetones tronaban y tronaban, los 24 se pusieron a festejar.

- Seiya: Al fin casados, Príncipe Shiryu, oficialmente esta es la primera vez que te llamo de esa forma, por unos días me acostumbrare a decirte así, soy tan afortunado como dios y como persona al tenerte a ti, eres el mejor esposo que cualquiera desearía tener, me alegra que tu corazón sea mío, loa años pasados siendo pareja, novios, y ahora casados, todo parece ser color de rosa, hemos forjado con esfuerzo y dedicación un hogar estable, aparte de mi hermana mayor, y amigos tu eres parte de mi familia, será algo nuevo un eslabón mas en nuestras vidas, como una vez te dije odio la vejez, y perderte no esta a discusión quiero vivir contigo eternamente, en tu interior la vida eterna ha sido conferida, serás tan bello por siempre ni siquiera la vejez osara atacarte, te mirare en ese aspecto siglo tras siglo, el fuego del amor siempre arderá, amado esposo.

- Shiryu: Posándose encima de Seiya La vida me dio la felicidad recuerdo los sueños hermosos hace algunos años en los que un ángel venia hacia mi, lo tocaba y besaba pero al despertar eso que quedaba en mi mente se desvanecía, al ver a Hyoga y Shun tan felices juntos creía que el dolor estaría siempre acompañándome los amaneceres continuaban así, todos habían encontrado la alegría que parecía evadirme hasta que por poco caigo rendido, llegaste y diste amor, me di cuenta que solo tu eras mi dicha, en mi cuerpo tu amor de dios esta marchado tus besos habitan en los labios, tus caricias en mi piel están marcadas, eres el ángel que ahuyenta la oscuridad del dolor y la tristeza, nunca pensé que el amor fuera así de maravilloso, pienso que el futuro será aun mejor dios mío, un dios enamorado de un simple guerrero santo, Incluso ahora soy mas dichoso que antes.

- Seiya: Antes de perderte prefiero renunciar a la inmortalidad.

- Shiryu: No, si tu te vas estaría vacio. Simbolizas tanto

- Seiya: No me pasara nada, te juro que siempre caminare junto ti.

- Ambos seres tocaron sus labios demostrando cuanta adoración tenían entre si, el dios se fundía con un dragón mas y mas.

- Seiya: Los invitados están esperándonos, vamos al gran salón.

- Shiryu: Bien.

- Seiya: Pero antes quitémonos estos ropajes nos estorbara.

- Quitándose las togas usadas para la ceremonia dejando solo el vestuario interno ( sus trajes ), Shiryu nuevamente unió su mano a la de Zeus dirigiéndose hacia abajo a la fiesta, bajando lentamente por las escaleras, los que miraban estaban atónitos.

- Milo: Que bello esta Seiya y Shiryu Los miraba con cara de no buenas intenciones .

- Camus tuvo que intervenir.

- Camus. Milo Picando a Milo conozco esa cara y se que quieres. Si continuas te congelo y te bajo la calentura. Tu eres mí novio y de nadie mas, ya hablamos de eso.

- Milo ante Camus era impotente pero estaba muy excitado que no podía controlarse, solo un beso de Camus evito una escenita.

- Con Milo y Camus fueron los primeros en toparse.

- Camus: No.. se.. qu..que.. de.. cir ... Paralizado al tener a Zeus frente a si .

- Seiya: No me digas nada, el rostro lo dice todo. A propósito ¿ como la están pasando?.

- Milo: Bien hasta ahora.

- Seiya: Me alegra saber eso.

- Continuaron el andar y a la única mesa con 8 lugares disponibles era la mesa donde Saori, Julián ( bien atolondrado), Poseidón, Hades, Jabu e Ikki, ahí se sentaron.

- Jabu: Vaya que planeación, esta de pelos la fiesta, hasta los espectros, marinos y dorados están llevándose bien.

- Ikki: Coincido contigo.

- Un ángel se aproximo.

- Sharen: Le sirvo algo emperador.

- Seiya se volteo.

- Seiya: Algo de tomar para empezar, ¿ Deseas algo Shiryu ?.

- Shiryu: Lo mismo una bebida.

- Sharen: Vendré rápido.

- Obedeciendo fue a traer unas bebidas refrescantes a un salón contiguo.

- Sharen: Aquí esta lo que pidieron, señor Zeus.

- Seiya: Ponlos en la mesa y ¡ Gracias !.

- Revenciando se retiro hacia otros deberes, siguiendo un plan determinado se sirvió los paltillos principales según los gustos terrenales todos de forma cordial comieron los manjares que a cada mesa se servían, a la mitad de la fiesta, el vals sonó, las parejas se levantaron Saori – Julián, Hyoga – Shun, Ikki – Jabu, Milo – Camus por ejemplo comenzando a bailar, dando una escena sublime.

- Seiya: En la mesa central Bailemos esposo.

- Shiryu: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ AHORA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Con cara nerviosa

- Seiya: Vamos será divertido, recuerda lo que ensayábamos hace días.

- Seiya: Ven vamos.

- Tomo la mano de Shiryu llevándolo a la pista, puso su mano en la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo los recién casados siguiendo el vals de fondo, guiando a Zeus y Shiryu, creando un calor tremendo aumentando la pasión.

- Shiryu: Bailas muy bien, me sorprende que seas tan excelente bailarín.

- Seiya: Tu tampoco lo haces tan mal.

- Seiya se acerco mas a los labios de Shiryu dándole un ligero pero tierno beso correspondido claro al mismo tiempo que bailaban, cosa que se prolongo largo rato.

- Los labios se separaron dándose una mirada tierna.

- Shiryu: Son deliciosos tus labios ¿ Puedes besarme de nuevo?.

- Seiya: Será todo un placer.

- Volvieron a ejecutar el ritual anterior con los brazos de su persona especial, abrazados, tanto era el afecto que se tenían que el cosmo divino de Zeus apareció iluminando el salón era cálido a todos llego.

- Pasaron las horas y la fiesta estaba por terminar pero la diversión estaba subida de tono. Varios invitados les dieron un presente a los casado. Atena dos collares de perlas, Hades trajes de ski, Poseidón ropa de Hawai y los dorados un presente de la región en donde habían nacido siempre en par.

- Seiya elevo la voz.

- Seiya: Vamos a ver quien de ustedes es el próximo en arribar al altar.

- Jabu: ¿ Como si se puede saber ?.

- Seiya: Es un juego divertido Volvió a tener su antigua cara picara . Lo explicare del techo envuelta en un pequeño tornado una rosa caerá de forma paulatina depositándose en un afortunado y ese será el próximo.

- Ikki: ¿ Y el destino que?

- Seiya: Olvidas que el destino soy yo

- Ikki se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, de el techo envuelta con un tornado la rosa del destino, durante minutos la rosa giro y giro empezó a descender y la expectación cundió para saber el nombre del afortunado, cayendo en:

- Seiya: La ruta ha arribado hacia ti Shun si no me falla la predicción te casaras con Hyoga, los Reyes del inframundo y del Océano se casaran, dos dioses casados, guau.

- Shun e Hyoga estaban muy sonrojados con el hecho.

- Hyoga: Será cierto lo que dices, mi ángel particular y yo, casados como tu y Shiryu pero a pesar de llevar una relación mucho mas extensa que la de ustedes, no se si pueda dar el siguiente paso, casarme y tener un esposo Hecho un mar de preguntas intrigantes .

- Ikki: MMMM... Aunque acepto su relación debes saber que como hermano de Shun debes pedirme permiso antes de hacer eso, solo yo puedo darte la mano de mi hermano menor.

- Hyoga: La pediré si se da el caso.

- La fiesta termino hasta el fin al ocurrir eso todos fueron hospedados en las habitaciones múltiples que tenia el Santuario depuse de tal agotadora jornada ahora descansaban alegres tal cual mas.

- CUARTO DE ZEUS.

- Shiryu le quito el saco y la corbata, despojándolo de su camisa estando detrás de Seiya acariciaba su cuerpo era tan apasionante; su primera noche al lado de su ahora esposo, su primera noche casados sensualmente le quito el cinturón y el pantalón cayo, lo beso en el cuello, aumentando el deseo en ambos, volteándose Seiya quito al dragón de toda ropa estorbosa, casi sin ropa los dos, fueron a la cama, de golpe Seiya quito la sabana acostándose juntos Seiya arriba de Shiryu acariciándolo suavemente. Pero pronto una lagrima.

- Seiya: Por.. por.. que... lloras.

- Shiryu: Por nosotros,, lo que ahora somos la majestad de la dicha, no puedo expresarme mas. Seiya Lo tomo fuertemente entre sus brazos Grito su nombre fuertemente

- Seiya: Shiryu, no llores por favor me parte el alma verte así prefiero que sonrías, debemos dormir muy bien, hay que madrugar; preparar el equipaje para las vacaciones o luna de miel, las ropas a llevar y dejar a Kotaru a cargo del Santuario.

- Shiryu comenzó a sonreír nuevamente quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

- Seiya: Cuando sonríes me haces feliz.

- Estando encamados dándose pruebas mutuas de amor tocados por un poderoso sentimiento, los cuerpos llevados por el corazón a la unión total a su fusión a medida que el amor los cubría, a un dios con un dragón que se posaba a su lado dormían ya que al día siguiente iniciarían una vida eterna juntos.


	12. Partiendo hacia el Horizonte

CAPITULO XII: PARTIENDO HACIA EL HORIZONTE.

- Muy temprano Seiya se despertó alegremente mirando a Shiryu dormido con una gran sonrisa, al instante tímidamente lo acaricio, mirándolo por largo rato, hasta que el tiempo.

- Seiya: Shiryu.. Shiryu.. Vamos despierna.. Moviéndolo y sacudiéndolo con suavidad .

- A la par de la sacudidas Shiryu abrió sus ojos viendo que su dios le llamaba.

- Shiryu: Se.. Sei .. Seiya ¿ Por que tan temprano ?.

- Seiya: No habrás olvidado nuestra luna de miel.

- Shiryu: Claro que eso jamás.

- Seiya: Me alegro.

- Shiryu: A cual lugar iremos, si se puede saber.

- Seiya: Un lugar tropical.

- Shiryu: Hawai Pensó eso en primer lugar

- Shiryu: ¿Cancún ?, ¿Dónde queda eso?.

- Seiya: Esta ubicado en América, para ser mas exactos en un País llamado México, es un lugar soleado y cálido

- Seiya: Bien ahora hay que hacer maletas, poner vestuario de verano y ropa adecuada.

- Al unísono caminaron hacia el closet, sacaron cada uno 4 maletas gruesas, la ropa veraniega que tenían y una que otra ropa adicional.

- Shiryu: Que año tan especial me espera al lado de Seiya, ahora todo esta sonriéndome los días se harán mas cálidos y tiernos.

- Seiya: Oyendo los pensamientos de Shiryu Viviéremos bien nuestra eternidad, te daré todo de mi para que eso se cumpla, nuestra unión perdurara, ni el fin del universo acabara con nuestro amor.

- Con miradas melosas, y con maletas arregladas tomaron un vestuario mas mundano bajando al piso inferior específicamente al comedor comieron algo leve ahí Kotaru y Keishiro envestidos de sus trueno entro.

- Kotaru: Inclinado Como me llamo señor estoy aquí.

- Seiya: Levántate.

- Poniéndose de pie.

- Seiya: Levanta tu mano.

- Kotaru: Si mi rey.

- Seiya: Jurad que desde ahora en mi ausencia, gobernaras este Santuario en base a la justicia, honradez,, verdad que he establecido desde la época mitológica por ninguna circunstancia permitirás que las fuerzas de los Titanes o los dioses malévolos que he exiliado al Tártaro ocasionen caos, y destrucción resurjan intentando gobernar el mundo, atacando este imperio a mi orden de celestiales y a ustedes los 24 señores, deberás usar tu fuerza para dirigir al ejercito para defender la humanidad, a la Tierra, la paz y tranquilidad serán mantenidas, los seres humanos no deben sufrir mas, lo juras ..

- Kotaru: Lo.. Lo Juro..

- Seiya: Si traicionaras este juramento, mi divino poder te acabaría.

- Kotaru: Nunca, no seré otro Asdom, ante ti procurare hacer lo que me pediste aunque tenga que sacrificar la vida, la vida eterna cumpliré cueste lo que cueste, realizare tus mandamientos..

- Seiya: Desde hoy de forma pasajera serás el Pontífice, que gobernara este Reino, te entregare la Espada de las Estrellas, la cual te confió hasta volver, con ella podrás cumplir tu misión.

- La mano la inclino hacia atrás sacando la espada de las estrellas, un arma desconocida que solo Zeus tenia depositándola en su representante ante los dioses, ahí Kotaru con la enorme responsabilidad que el cargo significaba, subía al mayor eslabón que un santo de Zeus podía acceder.

- Kotaru: Señor estas a punto de dejarnos.

- Seiya: Solo serán 365 días, en términos divinos eso es un milisegundo.

- Keishiro: Y a hacia donde se dirigen.

- Seiya: Eso es secreto de estado.

- Kotaru: ¿ Y que haré con los guerreros de Atena, Hades y Poseidón, hospedados aquí?.

- Seiya: Déjelos en libertad, pueden quedarse el tiempo que ellos consideren necesario, trátenlos con amabilidad hasta su retiro

- Kotaru: Bien, si ese es tu voluntad..

- Kotaru se retiro con Keishiro llevándose la espada, Seiya y Shiryu terminaron de desayunar, acabando Zeus telestranporto los equipajes a un lugar desconocido dirigiéndose juntados de la mano a la puerta principal de palacio. Shun que acababa de despertad los diviso.

- Shun: restregándose los ojos Seiyaaaaaaaaaa...

- Seiya se volteo.

- Shun: Por que tan temprano están despiertos y vestidos de esa forma.

- Seiya: Tendrás que disculparme ante mi hermano Poseidón y ante Atena pero el tiempo se vino encima y debo retirarme aun así dejo esta carta en tus manos con los agradecimientos correspondientes hacia Saori, los Santos de Oro, Espectros y Marinos, a ti e Hyoga por estar conmigo en el momento mas feliz de la vida inmortal, fue algo que siempre recordare, no existen palabras que puedan mencionar los sentimientos , pero con esto bastara. Hazme el favor de darsela a Atena personalmente.

- Shun: Seguro, pero...

- Seiya: Es posible que no tengan noticias mías por un buen tiempo, tengan la confianza que estaré bien.

- Seiya: Nos veremos en el futuro cercano, adiós Shun Le dio un abarazo

- Shiryu: Cuídate hermano.. Lo abrazo fuertemente repitiendo la acción de Seiya .

- Shun solo podía contemplar la partida de sus amigos y hermanos, las palabras eran escasas solo los veía alejarse en el horizonte, fuera del Templo, Seiya se envolvió con Shiryu en una barrera en forma de estrella , que tomo una velocidad increíblemente rápida, las alas de Zeus fueron desplegadas sin guerreros, sin escoltas cayeron a la Tierra humana, Shun recordó las palabras proféticas del Emperador del Cielo que fueron resonando mas y mas.

- Shun: Tales palabras siguen en mi mente con un estruendo mortal, ¿ Como puede ser esto ?¿ Ser esposo de el Señor del Mar ?, mi hermano ha aceptado plenamente lo nuestro, como , estaré listo para el paso siguiente, pero casarme con Poseidón, Dios del Mar ayúdenme.. ¿ Casarme con Hyoga ?

- Hyoga con paso intrigante se aproximo por detrás, escuchándolo, lo agarro por detrás pasando su mano por el pectoral del peliverde, besándolo en el cuello.

- Shun: Hy..Hyo... Hyoooga ...

- Hyoga: Vaya con tu ropa natural te vez mas apetitoso.

- Shun¿ Pero que cosas dices ? Rojo como tomate .

- Hyoga: Conforme me acercaba, tus palabras calaron hondo, los dos tenemos bastantes dudas por lo que Zeus dijo como dioses llevamos poco tiempo siendo novios pero nuestro amor ya tiene sus años, no se, casarnos es un paso grande, no me imagino decirte esposo a ti aunque dejando volar la imaginación, cansarnos es lógico, tu piel de marfil y tus cabellos sedosos, podría tenerte para siempre, y mirarte cada mañana, ¿ Un consorte particular ¿,¿ Príncipe del Reino Atlantis ?, Su corazón palpitaba mas y mas las dudas se van de mi mente y no se siento que de oír ese presagio algo nace este corazón me impulsa a pedirte tu mano, Se inclino ante Shun TE GUSTARIA CASARTE CON EL REY DEL MAR.

- SHUN estremecido , la profecía era cumplida. Saori, Ikki y Jabu que iban descendiendo claramente escucharon, cuando voltearon se asustaron.

- Saori: Y Seiya y Shiryu Aun no despiertan.

- Shun: Acaban de irse a un lugar desconocido.

- Ikki: ¿ Que descorteces no se despidieron de nosotros? .. Rayooooooooooooooooos...Estaba muy enojado .

- Shun: No exactamente, Zeus te dejo una carta a ti Saori.

- Saori: Una carta..

- Abriendo el sobre leyó un documento con agradecimientos profundos del que algún día fuera su santo mas fiel, por estar en un momento crucial de su vida no solo de el de Shiryu, línea por línea entraron un aire de consuelo, paz interna, que puso tal pergamino en su corazón.

- Saori: Estas palabras vienen des de el fondo de tu corazón, solo expresan lo que sentiste ahora y lo que vendra para ustedes, una gran dicha juntos.

- Saori leyó nuevamente la carta a los presentes las profundas palabras de dios.

- Jabu: Divinas palabras que tranquilizan el alma.

- Ikki: Cierto Se le bajaron hasta el suelo los humos .

- Ikki: Cambiando de tema, cuñado ¿ En verdad quieres casarte con Shun ?.

- Hyoga: Solo si me dejas hacerlo.

- Ikki: Shun dime que opinas, estas de acuerdo, quieres casarte con el hermano mayor del dios supremo.

- Shun: Apoyaras mi decisión Miro a su hermano .

- Ikki: Si, pero recuerda que Hyoga debe pedirme tu mano.

- Shun: Cerrando sus ojos esmeralda me fascina la idea, lo que deseo es que eso ocurra. Abrió los ojos .

- Jabu: ¿ Pero en que Santuario se haria la boda Eliseo o Atlantis ?, ¿Quien seria el consorte y quien el Emperador?, Ayyyyyyyy .. la cabeza., no me torturen...

- Todos comenzaron a reír.

- Seiya rumbo al destino designado volaban cerca de Cancún invisibles ante los lugareños, Seiya veía como la rosa estaba por cambiar la vida de dos dioses cerca de un risco pararon, siguiendo a pie encontrando una casa rustica, pequeña y confortable.

- Shiryu: ¿ Y esto ?.

- Seiya: Años atrás baje ala Tierra y construí esta humilde morada, al estilo humano, para vivir lejos del cielo, quería un espacio privado donde yo solo pudiera estar, eso fue antes de que fuéramos novios. Ahora la compartiremos mientras estemos en este paraíso.

- Entraron, Seiya encendió la luz, Shiryu miraba el lugar, amueblado, con pinturas de ellos dos aya arriba topándose con las maletas tele transportadas desde el cielo.

- Seiya: Debemos acomodar en el closet, las ropas que trajimos, amorcito.

- Shiryu: Como tu digas Sonreía como nunca .

- Agarro a su amado del brazo llevándolo a un cuarto rustico donde desempacaron las cosas, por la ventana admiraron el paisaje, Shiryu mas que nunca estaba en el cielo, la risa era imparable con solo tener a Zeus junto a si, estar casado con alguien tan alegre, risueño, guapo, su pareja era lo máximo, solo tenia que esperar un gran porvenir.


	13. Epilogo

CAPITULO XIII: EPILOGO FINAL.

- PASARON VARIOS MESES.

- Estando en el comedor, Seiya esperaba a Shiryu quien estaba en la cocina preparando la comida del día.

- Shiryu: Seiya, tienes hambre..

- Seiya: Muchhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ...

- Pasaron los minutos Shiryu apareció con un palto regional a la mesa arrimo la comida.

- Seiya: ¿ Que comeremos hoy ? Con su mano acariciaba el rostro de Shiryu .

- Shiryu: MOLE POBLANO.

- Seiya: Ehhh..

- Shiryu: Es un paltillo típico de este país, tuve que ir a la biblioteca regional para ver como hacerlo,, seguí la receta al pie de la letra, no se si me quedo bien.

- Seiya: Pues probémoslo.

- Usando cucharas y tortillas, degustaron el suculento manjar.

- Seiya: Delicioso, nunca probe algo asi...

- Shiryu: En verdad te gusto Curioso .

- Seiya: Cuando entras a cocinar sacas manjares de tus manos, y a que al cocinar lo haces con amor por eso te sale todo bien.

- Shiryu: Nadie me había dicho eso..

- Seiya: Esta para chuparse los dedos, cocinas como un chef profesional.

- Shiryu: A t siempre te preparare los mejores platillos culinarios al desayunar, comida y cena déjame la cocina a mi cargo, todo con tal de tenerte contento, si amado mío.

- Seiya: Si dragoncito Con cara picara

- Shiryu: Terminemos de comer o se enfriara la comida.

- Continuaron disfrutando tal platillo típico, acabando de alimentarse y realizar quehaceres domésticos, alistándose para un paseo por el interior del país, durante su eternidad juntos.

- F I N .


End file.
